The Demon Daughter of Fleet Street
by Nellie Potter
Summary: They torment, harrass, hurt me. But it's Todd now, Jamie Todd, and she will have her revenge. The sequel to "The Tragic Story That Is My Life"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys asked for it, and now you got it, the sequel to "The Tragic Story That Is My Life" I might put this on hold for a little bit because of my other fanfiction, but I just wanted to post this to let you guys know that there is a sequel.**

**

* * *

**

Monday, my least favorite day, and that's what today was; Monday. Even worse, in four more days, it'll be Friday. In four more days, it'll be the first day of school.

"Do I have to go to school?" I whined. I've been complaining about it since Saturday.

"Yes love, I'm afraid ya do." Mum sighed. God, I don't know how she puts up with me. _I'm _getting annoyed by me.

Then again, she hasn't put up with me for very long; only a few weeks, give or take a few days. No, I haven't run away for a number of years and just decided to come back. I'm adopted if you must know…

By two people…

Who just happen to be the Demon Barber and Baker.

Just call me Jamie Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm supposed to be doing art homework right now so shhhh! thanks to Thefanficwriter and Skatergal815 for revewing even though it was super short! **

**

* * *

**

I sat in a booth, fiddling with my locket. Practically the only time I ever take it off is when I'm sleeping. Even then I keep it in my hand.

Growing more bored by the minute, I stood up and went towards the stairs. I hesitated, but pressed onwards.

"Hi dad." I said gloomily as I entered the tonsorial parlor. It was dull and gray, as usual. Dad's face didn't exactly light up with happiness when I came in, but he didn't seem as depressed anymore.

"School starts at the end of this week." He muttered. For some reason, he really doesn't want me to go. Why? I have no idea. Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford are in Hell…permanently. There's no one else out there.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks right?"

"Yeah." As you can see, he's still not very responsive. You'd think that after a hundred and sixty two years, he'd learn to communicate more. Guess not.

Someone entered the shop.

"Afternoon Mr. Todd." He tipped his hat a bit as a greeting. "Miss." The man turned to me.

Dad got the man all set up while I walked over to the trunk by the door and sat down. I watched as the man's throat was slit. I was used to it by now. Besides, he would come back next week, and the week after that, and the week after that, and the…well, you get the picture.

A few moments of silence passed before I stood up. "Well, I should probably go. I have to let Mr. Archer know that I have to change my work hours."

"It's Monday." Oh yeah, the bookshop's closed on Mondays. I wish it were open, it was a place to escape.

"Right, thanks." I looked down at the floor.

Dad gave up, sighed, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I said rather defensively. "I just don't want to start school! I mean, what about parent teacher conferences? You can't bloody well go to those, can you?"

Panic overtook me. What if someone found out about who my adoptive parents were? I could be taken away to a mental institute! Even worse, people who are like Ghost Busters or something can come. I wonder how that'll go.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced, and left the tonsorial parlor.

Once down in the pie shop I called out, "Mum, I'm going for a walk!"

"Alrigh' love, 'ave fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad that people really like this story! Maybe it'll be more popular than the first.**

**Paryhard Drunkard XD: Okay, I won't put this story on hold.**

**Thefanficwriter: Hope you can read the prequel soon, otherwise the next chapter won't make any sense.**

**Skatergal815: Glad you're liking the story!**

**Can we make it to nine reviews before my next update?**

**

* * *

**

I've been walking around town for ten minutes and my boredom has only lingered.

Finally having enough, I went to the bookshop. I knew where the spare key was and would have no trouble getting in. As soon as I rounded the corner though, I spied someone looking through the window. Quickening my pace, I came up behind him.

"Uh hi, can I help you?"

"What? Oh, uh, I was just seeing if there's anyone in there. I was supposed to do a summer book project and I,"

"Forgot the book." I finished for him. "Alright, I'll help you out." I stepped towards the potted plant next to the door, reached my hand in, and took hold of the spare key. Once it was unlocked, I pushed the door open, allowing the boy to enter.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Eric, Eric Hope." He responded, scanning the shelves.

"Oh well, pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm James."

"James…"

"Todd. It's James Todd." Our talking stopped after that.

Eric finally found a book, paid for it, and then we both left the shop. However, Eric stopped short.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah I guess." I shifted my position slightly. But then, a horrible sound shattered the peacefulness.

"Eric!" someone shrieked. The source of the noise seem to come from a girl, at least I think it was a girl.

_It_ had long orange hair that reached the middle of her back. It was dyed, obviously. The orange wasn't realistic for hair, and blonde roots were showing. Pale blue eyes made the colors clash even more.

"Eric, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" whatever it was complained, the voice slightly nasal.

"I told you Lucille, I was going to get a book for our summer project." Eric's deep brown eyes never met Lucille's.

"Of course, how silly of me to forget!" What a fake! God, she made me sick. The thing called Lucille turned to me in total and utter disgust. "Who is she?"

"She is James Todd." I answered.

"And she was leaving." Lucille retorted.

Eric stepped in. "Lucille, come on."

"No, no, it's okay; I have to go home anyways." I walked off before anything else was said. If I had to go to school with a bitch like her, life would get very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last night my friend and I watched Sweeney Todd three times once in english, then french, and then spanish. then today i downloaded the album on my iPod, listening to it right now actually.**

**thefanficwriter: I completely agree with you, the first one was a little too safe. I hadn't seen the full movie when I wrote that, so I didn't have an exact Idea where I was going with it.**

**skatergal815: I _do _have some drama planned.**

**

* * *

**

"So, 'ow was your walk love?

"It was fine. I met some school kids." I said as I walked up to the counter, resting my chin on my hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah Lucille and Eric."

"Oh…" mum gave a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Mum, it's not like that. Eric and I are barely friends and besides, he and Lucille are going out."

"Ah. Well, are they nice?"

"Eric is, Lucille on the other hand…" I trailed off, looking into the distance.

"Don't you worry love; there are plenty of people out there who are far worse. 'Ave you seen any of your father lately?"

"Before I went for my walk. He really doesn't want me to go to school; I think you should listen to him." I tried saying without any sarcasm.

Mum sighed heavily, "I know you don' wanna go love, but we want you to 'ave a good education."

"I know, I know, I just… just want to spend my time here with you guys. I'm barely going to be able to see you two with six hours of schools and homework on top of that."

Mum walked around the counter, placing her arms around my shoulder, "We'll make it work love." Just then, dad came down the steps. "There you are Mistah T!" He came around and hugged mum. "Glad you finally came down."

"Is it nice outside?" dad questioned me.

"Eh, it's okay. Rather be here all day though."

He smirked; I'm still not able to make him smile. That was my summer goal, but it was an epic fail. At least he likes me now, and he can't kill himself like my real dad did. I really miss my actual dad, and mom, and brother. I always feel so guilty, because I would sometimes forget about them. How could I forget about Cole? He was willing to drop out of college to raise me.

"James?" Dad asked.

"Do miss her? Johanna?" I shouldn't have said that. What was I thinking? Shut up, shut up!

Dad only stared off into the distance behind me. "Leave me." Mum did as he said, but I didn't budge. I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but he just ignored my question.

"I asked if you missed Johanna."

"And I said to leave me, now go." He motioned away from him, commanding me to go.

"No, I asked you a question and I want an answer!"

"You have no right to speak to your father like that young lady."

I haven't been spoken to like that since before the woman who gave birth to me died. It sent me over the edge. Without thinking, I blurted out, "I'm not talking to my father, he killed himself when I was eleven!" and I stormed off, too mad to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys!**

**Partyhard Drunkard XD: I know it seemed kind of early in the story, but it needed something so I added drama to it. Glad you thought it was great!**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: You are totally right, those Ghostbusters would be dead before you could say "How 'bout a shave?"**

**skatergal815: It's about to get even better.**

**

* * *

**

I slammed the door of the bake house shut, lit one of the lamps, and began pacing, hugging myself. The way I acted was childish, and I knew it. He didn't want me to speak of Johanna or his past in general, but I pushed it. What is wrong with me?

The situation I'm in, that's what's wrong with me. It's making me insane, if I hadn't already lost it. What am I thinking? Ghosts don't exist, and they never will! Yet here I am, and so are Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. Suddenly, I felt as though I was being watched.

"You can show yourself, I kind of want someone to talk to." I said to the dimly lit darkness.

"You okay love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, appearing behind me. I didn't turn and look at her, fearing it was my imagination playing a trick. Happily mistaken I was when she turned me around and hugged me tight. I got the chance to respond when she let go.

"I'm not okay. The guilt is killing me. I mean, why did I have to open my big, stupid mouth?" I confessed. Of all the times to be an idiot, I had to choose that moment?

"Some things just can't be explained, I'm afraid." Mrs. Lovett sighed, looking deep into my eyes, probably staring at my soul. The thought made me shudder inside.

"I should probably go and apologize, huh?" a nod was my only response. "Okay."

Mum laughed a tad bit, "You know Jamie, in some ways, you remind me a lot of me boy Toby, before he killed Mistah T of course."

"Uh, thanks." I chuckled. "For everything." I added on a more serious note.

I blew out the lamp's flame and left the bake house, taking deep breaths, trying to prepare myself for what may come.

The outside stairs felt incredibly rocky and unsafe, making me clutch the railing so tight, I couldn't tell if I was still holding onto it.

"Dad?" I called out meekly into the shop.

"Your father isn't here, remember?" Sweeney's response was.

"Look, I came up here to apologize. What I did was wrong and stupid." He seemed to ponder over my apology. Sweeney kept me at suspense for what seemed like a century before just walking away from me and towards the window.

"Fine, don't accept it, but just know that I'm sorry, I'm fourteen, very…hormonal, these sudden outbursts just happen." Sweeney turned towards me when I said this, then again, everyone does. They don't expect it, why should they? Yet, there was still no response. Wow, great conversation! "I'll be downstairs."

* * *

"So, 'ow did it go?"

"Why don't you ask him 'cause he sure ain't talking to me."

"Oh love, it'll all work out in the end, you just 'ave to wait." Wait, that's all I ever seem to do nowadays. I'm tired of it, I need to act, do something! But what? "Are you feeling okay love?"

I shook my head slightly, "No."

"Well why don't we go into the parlor and you lie down, let things simmer down for a bit?" Mrs. Lovett came walked me over to one of the chairs in the parlor, arm around my shoulders.

"No, that's not what's bothering me, I actually don't feel well. Kind of like I'm gonna…" I was cut off by the rush of vomit that traveled up my throat. Thank goodness for the nearby trashcan. I opened my mouth and it all just came out.

"Oh…shit." I muttered then coughed a bit once I sat on the floor, hugging my knees. "Well, this is one way to spend the rest of my day off." I tried to joke, but it only hurt my throat when I laughed because of the stomach acid that burned it.

Mrs. Lovett sat down next to me and started to rub my back. "I'm sorry love, anything I can do to make ya feel better?"

"Making it stop would be nice. Other than that, no, there's nothing we really can…" I stopped my sentence again so I could retch. This didn't make me think that something was up, but mum had another idea.

"Listen, I need you to tell me the absolute truth. When Turpin 'ad you, did 'e do anythin' to ya?"

"No he didn't. Oh my god, you don't actually think? Mum, I'm not pregnant, trust me."

"I don' know love, 'e was a sick and twisted man, and you're retching. I mean, when was the last time you had your per…"

"Ah! No, no, don't say it, please don't say it! Lalalala, I can't hear you!" I covered my ears. Talking about stuff like that was the absolute worst! They made us talk about it in sixth grade and watch a video. Thank god Cole was a boy; I didn't have to worry about these types of conversations.

Mum pulled my hands away from the sides of my head. "I'm serious. You're only fourteen Jamie, but you ain't a child."

"You know, I kinda wish I still was. But I'm not pregnant."

Sweeney came into the pie shop a few moments later. "What's going on? I heard a lot of noise."

Groaning, I laid on the hard floor, which probably made my face look even paler.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick, that's what." I answered. For some reason, I've taken to answering in third person when talking about myself. Aren't we teenagers strange?

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

"Well too bad for you, I answered so deal with it." A wave of nausea crashed into me almost like a airplane would. I closed my eyes tightly, praying that I wouldn't throw up again. Sitting up again I said, "Look, I'm really, _really_ not in the mood to argue at the moment, so if you're still mad, save it for another time."

Silence, utter silence except for the sound of me retching happened over the next ten (or perhaps it was twenty) minutes. I tried not getting any of the sick on the floor, but found it rather difficult when I really wanted to just lie down and feel the coldness of the floor. My eyes dropped shut, and I fell into a light, half-hearted sleep.

Resisting the urge to wake up, I felt myself being lifted, moved, and placed in one of the parlor chairs. My feet were lifted onto the foot rest. I snuggled into the fabric, but opened my eyes just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. What I saw was Sweeney sitting on the floor next to the chair, staring into space.

I gave a small, yet cheery smile and thought to myself, _love you too dad. _Then I was fully overcome by a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Third Person POV:**

When Sweeney heard Jamie breathing lightly, he knew she was asleep. The old floorboards creaked a slight bit as he stood up, but the girl didn't stir. He went back into the pie shop, only to find Mrs. Lovett standing there with a rolling pin in her hand, looking as if she was about ready to whack him on the head with it.

"Mistah T, wot is wrong with you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"_I'm_ sure you do. Jamie apologized and now she's sick over it, and you still won't forgive 'er!"

"And how do you know that the reason for the retching is because of what happened?"

"Intuition." Nellie retorted. "Mistah T, I suggest tha' before you do anythin' else, you learn 'ow to be a proper father again."

For some reason, these words hurt Sweeney. Nothing else would have, but Mrs. Lovett might as well have put his own razor to his throat.

"She reminds me so much of her." He was referring to Johanna. How Jamie reminded him of her in so many ways, at least of what he thought Johanna would've been like.

"I know dear, I know. C'mon let's get you upstairs." But just as she was about to drag him to his room, he resisted and pulled her into a tight embrace. She gladly returned the favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Drama club is taking up all my time. But yesterday, I got to fly across the stage! **

**Thanks so much to PurpleandBlackPandas, skatergal815, EmberBonham-Carter, and Maxine the unknowingly admired for reviewing! This story is definately more popular than the first which is good!**

**There is a slim chance that I will be able to update at all next week because the show is Friday March 18th and Saturday March 19th. Rehearsals may go to 8:00 pm for all I know. If there is an opportunity to work on this, then I will, I promise!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up a few hours later, feeling better, but a tad bit dizzy. My throat still burned so I got up to get some water.

I sat down on the steps and took long greedy sips from the water bottle. My senses became more alert, but I still didn't hear anyone come up behind me.

"You're up."

"Holy Jesus! You scared the shit outta me!" I jumped up from the step I was sitting on, causing some water to slosh out of the plastic bottle and to splash on my pant leg. "Damn it." I reached down to grab the cap before anything else happened. As I stood up, my eyes reached Sweeney's. "So I guess you're talking to me now that I'm all interesting?"

"Maybe. But one thing's for sure, you're never boring." He sat down on the stairs like I had done, and I sat next to him.

"So you forgive me?" Sweeney moved his eyes away from me. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Oh Jamie dear, you're up." Mum said, causing me to jump once again, and Sweeney as well (only a slight bit though). "Feelin' better love?"

"Yeah. Wait, you were up there? The both of you, together? What were you…never mind, I don't wanna know!" A look of relief washed over Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett when I told them that I wasn't interested in finding out anything. Oh god, disturbing thoughts, very disturbing thoughts.

"Crap, I have to go to work! I have to let Mr. Archer know about school!" I was halfway out the door when Dad called out,

"Still Monday." God, I can't catch a break here, can I? Giggling slightly, I turned around.

"Sorry, being sick has really put me off my game. So, what now?" There literally was nothing to do. I already went for a walk, and I can't go to work. Finding something to do was a lot easier in Florida. The sun was practically always shining, so a day at the park was kept in mind. Even the tropical storms were fun to watch.

Just as I gave a long sigh of complete boredom, a knock came at the door. I looked towards Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, and both disappeared. I answered the door.

"Eric?"

"Uh, hi. I probably shouldn't have come here, but um, I just wanted to thank you again, properly, for letting me into the shop." He kept shifting nervously. It suddenly dawned on me why. I was at 186 Fleet Street!

"Oh it was no trouble. How did you find me?"

His eyes gazed at the inside of the shop, "Followed you. I'm not a stalker, but I didn't know where you lived. You do live here right?"

"With my parents."

"Really?" his eyes widened in excitement. "That's so cool. I always thought this place was haunted mind you. Hell, I didn't even know this place was for sale! How did you get it?"

"I…know some people. Anyways, you should probably go, I have work to do." I began to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in it.

"You don't have to do it if your parents aren't home." I couldn't think of a way to respond to this. I couldn't say that my parents were home, but I couldn't say that they weren't. Eric couldn't be here,_ shouldn't_ be here. But then, someone called out from somewhere inside the shop.

"James, are you finished yet? I need your help _now_." It was Sweeney. Oh thank god! I'd have to remind myself to thank him for this later.

"But they are home, so I will catch you later possibly. Bye." I shut the door in his face. That was a close one! I can only hope that that won't happen again. I made sure the door was locked before turning away from it. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett reappeared by the stairs.

"Thank you so much, that would've been disastrous." I hugged Mrs. Lovett, then Sweeney which totally took him off guard. No hug back as usual, not that I hug him often. The bell to barbershop dinged softly upstairs and Sweeney turned to leave.

"Dad, do you think, do you think I could come with you?" he turned and nodded so we went to the tonsorial shop together, me trailing behind him.

**Nellie's POV: **

I'm glad things are turning out alright. I just wish Mr. Todd would stop being so cold to Jamie. It seems as though she wants nothing more than to be accepted by him. But he does accept her, he just can't show it.

Who was that boy that just came to the shop? That had to be Eric Jamie was talking about earlier. Despite what she says, I think she may fancy him at least a tad bit. But, he cannot come to this shop. Mr. Todd and I are still unsure if Jamie's the only one that can see us. At least we know that we can be heard.

Speaking of hearing, how come there's no body being dropped down the chute? Usually the thud would've come by now. I probably should just leave it, but I don't want to risk anything.

* * *

I was just about to enter Mr. Todd's shop when I spied Jamie examining one of his razors in her hands, holding it gently. Someone was talking, though no words were audible. The voice I recognized, it was Mr. T. He was telling Jamie about the razors.

This isn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep did not come easy last night. I still felt slightly sick and I had a nightmare about school. Not the usual _going to school in your underwear, _but me going there and Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney are discovered and everyone thinks I'm a freak. Seems stupid now, but was terrifying when I was asleep.

But that's not the end of it. My dream suddenly changed. I would be looking at white; not a wall, or a sheet of paper, just a white area. Then a thin red line would appear and liquid would drip down from it. It was someone's blood. I would look down and my sleeve would be soaked in it. I had caused the blood to drip. Sweeney just had to show me his damn razors! No, I brought this all upon myself; I had asked about them.

The creepiest part, it just felt right when I held them, like it was meant to be. Chills went down my spine. I probably should've talked to Mrs. Lovett about it, but I went to Sweeney anyway.

"Sleep well?" he asked me.

"Not at all." I complained as I sat on the trunk Indian style, resting my cheek on my hand. I leapt from where I sat when someone came in. I wasn't expecting it. Sweeney got the man ready but I interrupted. "Could I do this one? Just this once?"

"Fine." And I was handed a razor. I began shaving the man as I had seen Sweeney do it a million times before, and then I slit the man's throat, being careful not to get too much ghost blood on myself.

I sighed, "That felt good." Sweeney gave a smile. Whoa, he smiled? Holy crap, I got Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of freakin' Fleet Street, to smile. Not a broad one, just a small quick one, but it still was smile.

Summer mission complete, granted a little late, but no less, complete.

"Ah Jamie, thought I might find up 'ere…what 'appened?" Mrs. Lovett demanded as she saw my right arm splattered in ghost blood and holding the razor.

"Uh…nothing?" I shrugged sheepishly.

"You're damn right. Jamie, go downstairs now!" she pointed towards the door.

"But,"

"Not a word, go!" I hung my head in defeat. What did I do that was so wrong? It's not like I killed the guy, he was already dead! You know, I'm glad school is starting in three days, so I won't have to hang around here all the time!

_**Upstairs:**_

"Mistah T, wot are ya thinking? Lettin' Jamie do somethin' like that." The Baker shouted at the Barber.

"She asked if she could."

"So you let her? When I told ya to learn 'ow to be a proper father again, this was not wot I meant."

"Then you should be better mother, letting her hang around that…boy that came here earlier." Eleanor was astounded at what was just said to her. At least she wasn't the one who let James slice someone's throat.

"Well, if this is 'ow it's gonna be, then maybe we should take some time off."

"And what, my dear Nellie, does that mean?" Sweeney's voice was growing softer, more dangerous. Eleanor wasn't afraid though, he couldn't harm her.

"I think you should leave." She said plain and simple as that. Eleanor expected Sweeney to get mad, throw a tantrum like a seven year old, maybe even hit her, but never laugh.

"In case you haven't noticed, that's quite impossible." He chuckled.

The Baker scowled, hating the fact that he was right. Yet, she was also glad. He actually made her realize that she was glad she didn't have any children with Albert if this is what parenthood would be like. Then again, life was different back then.

**James's POV:**

They are fighting about me, I can hear them. Damn, why'd I have to screw things up? We were one, well small, happy family.

Mrs. Lovett appeared in the shop, surprising me. She didn't look so pissed anymore, but there were traces of sternness.

"Jamie, wot you 'ave done was not very wise, was it?"

"No." no eye contact was made.

"An' because Mistah Todd and I can't seem to see eye to eye on wot's best for ya, we've come up with a deal." This didn't sound good. "You will not 'ave that Eric boy here again an' you will never lay another hand on Mistah T's razors."

"And how is this fair _to me?" _I demanded.

"You won't be tempted to 'arm anyone else, ghost or alive, if you don' 'ave the tools."

"Alright, but what about Eric? Not that I want to see him as a boyfriend, but what if we I don't know, have a school project to work on?"

"You will 'ave to speak with your father about that."

There was no use in arguing, I would just lose. Things were similar with Cole, except for the murdering part. I could feel a comeback coming on; it was right on the tip of my tongue. I opened my mouth,

"How did we get so messed up?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes softened, her tone changed back to its usual compassionate state. "I know it is difficult love, but we'll get through it, I promise." A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Just do me one favor." I stared deep into her ghostly eyes. "Don't make promises like that because you and I both know that they can't be kept."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to xJill lovett, Skatergal815, and PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing! I'm suppose to be asleep so I will make this quick! **

**I'm very disappointed. Not in the amount of reviews, but today was suppose to be Sweeney Todd Sunday. I was gonna watch the movie all day today, but something came up, and I didn't see it at all : ( **

**Do you see that review button at the bottom of the page? Go ahead and click it, see what happens! Thanks a bunch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Drama has been running until 8:30 pm. Good news is that it will be over Saturday night; back on a regular schedule on Sunday!**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: Yes, I love the new face 8^D haha!**

**Skatergal815: Trust me, school life will be _very _interesting**

**Maxine the unknowingly admired: Glad you think it's awesome**

**LeaJailbird: Very happy you like the story, I tried to do something unique and yes, James is a boy's name, but everything is explained in the prequel.**

**Thanks for all your reviews you guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Jamie, love, you got to get up for school."

"There is no way in Hell that I will get up for school!"

"Guess wot? We ain't in Hell, now get a move on!"

I groaned in frustration. At least Sweeney wasn't waking me up, he probably would've kicked me to get me up and ready.

The events that occurred three days ago have blown over, but were still remembered. Every time I visited Sweeney, his razors were locked in their box and that box was hidden. Wow, they really don't trust me, do they?

I grabbed my lunch which was packed the night before. A light blue camisole covered by a grey sweatshirt and faded black skinny jeans was my outfit. I didn't feel like putting so much effort into it.

"'Ave fun at school!" Mrs. Lovett called out after me as I began to leave the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered as I made my way to what would a living Hell, I'm sure.

The worst part of it; I'll be starting Year ten, which I guess would be high school in America. This is wonderful; I can screw things up in the beginning of a new school because I don't know how anything works! At least I was familiar with the ways of middle school.

Perhaps it won't be all bad. Thank god I'm not starting in the middle of the year, which would have been awful.

I shifted my bag to make it more comfortable over my shoulder. I didn't have a proper backpack seeing as me going to school here was never planned. I just hope I had everything I needed.

Just as the school was in sight, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Jamie, Jamie, oh my god Jamie, wait up!" a girl called out to me. I caught a flash of yellow before I was attacked by a hug from someone that I wasn't sure I knew.

"Okay, tell me who you are this instant, and maybe I won't hurt you." I threatened. My attacker released me and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Jenna, Jenna Brack, the girl whom I made acquaintances with while at the orphanage. I knew her for about a day and a half.

"Holy shit Jenna, you freakin' scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I was so happy to see you. I knew when I saw the back of your head. I told myself 'Jenna, the back of that head looks awfully familiar.' Then I answered myself 'Oh my goodness, that's Jamie!' So of course I got super-de-duper excited and,"

"Jenna Brack, will you please shut up." I instructed, half laughing, but mostly serious.

"Sorry, but I have news, I'm not Jenna Brack anymore. Remember, I got adopted!" she jumped up and down excitedly as we walked towards the school.

"Right, so what's your new name?"

"Jenna Ragg, isn't that such a cool name?" a smile spread across her face so wide, _my_ face hurt just looking at her.

Ragg, I've heard that name before. Who has told me that name before? Of course! Mrs. Lovett was talking about someone she knew with the last name Ragg. Toby was it?

I don't know.

"Wait," I stopped abruptly. "Aren't you like, twelve?"

Jenna corrected, "Just turned thirteen actually. Ninth year, I'm so excited! Do you know what it's like?"

"I'm assuming that it's like eighth grade in America, so yeah. It wasn't as bad as seventh grade for me, but I guess it depends on everyone's experiences."

Jenna seemed a little disappointed by my answer. "Oh," she had said. The school came closer and closer, my dread growing and growing, the awkward silence not breaking, so I decided to shatter it.

"I should hurry up, don't want to be late on the first day!" I shouted out the last part as I jogged further and further away from my…would I call her a friend? No matter, school awaits.

I'm gonna die.

**At the shop:**

Jamie had left for school four hours ago. _Two more hours and she'll be home,_ Mrs. Lovett thought to herself. She could only hope that her adopted daughter's school day wouldn't be as bad as she complained that it would be.

Nellie quickly scanned the room, noticing that something seemed to be missing. It was Sweeney; he locked himself up in his bedroom…again. After all these years, he would still mope about Lucy when he got the chance.

"I'd just wish he'd move on!" Nellie said to herself. She would say this aloud constantly, thinking that it would one day, come true. It never did. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She went to Sweeney's bedroom door.

"Mistah T?" she called out as she knocked a few times. Silence, complete and utter silence. She tried again, "Mistah T, I know you're in there!" The quiet remained, so she did the only thing a ghost could do in a situation like this. Taking a breath, Mrs. Lovett walked right through the door.

The dust that collected over the years remained undisturbed as the Baker made her way to where Sweeney was standing so still, he could've been mistaken for a cardboard cut-out.

"Don't you knock." He said it more of a statement than a question.

"I did, but like always, you didn't 'ear me, did ya?" Nellie had put up with Sweeney before, but the routine was getting rather old. Jamie might've thought that the two ghosts were "together" in a manner of speaking, but she was a teenager, her mind would wander to those thoughts no doubt. But nothing had happened between the two, the relationship staying as it had always been.

"No, I didn't hear you. I'm sorry." The last part was so quiet, Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure that Sweeney had said it. But he did, he apologized for not listening to her.

Sweeney turned to face Mrs. Lovett, and stared deep into her dark eyes. Then he kissed her. Not a quick one, he had _kissed _her, and she kissed back, loving every second of his lips on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I had a performance last night which was amazing! Two more today and then drama will be over with, which means more time to write!**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: Mr. Tobias? That's so cool!**

**x Jill Lovett: Glad you loved the Sweenett part**

**Skatergal815: Here's the update.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews you guys!**

**

* * *

**

I don't know how much more I can take of this, this crap! I can think of better words to describe it, but I better not, I might accidently shout it out loud.

The teacher was droning on and on about something to do with math. I think it's linear equations. Just a few minutes left and I will be home free! The seconds ticking by slower and slower every moment. Why does time hate me?

"You don't have homework tonight boys and girls." The teacher said cheerfully as the bell rang, but said in a meaner tone, "But don't get used to it!" he laughed and so did the rest of the class. I however, got out of there as fast as I could.

The walk home didn't seem as long, but it still could've gone quicker. I didn't walk back with Jenna, she might want to see where I lived and how would I explain that to a chatterbox?

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out. Mrs. Lovett stepped out from the parlor whilst Sweeney came down the steps. Both blushed when they looked at each other. Am I missing something here?

"'Ow was school love?"

I glared at the both of them. If they were alive, the look I gave them probably could've made them drop dead.

"What do you think?" my voice was menacing, something I picked up from Sweeney. See? I don't need to go to school to learn. I began to walk away to go to my room, which was moved to Mrs. Lovett's old bedroom.

Sweeney tried to stop me, but I pushed right past him.

You might try and tell me that I was overreacting, that school wasn't that bad. I didn't tell Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney everything…

_It was lunch time and I was sitting alone. That was okay with me, I'd rather be alone at a time like this. Then Lucille and her two wannabe twins, Claire and Camille I think it was, came up behind me._

"_Hey Joey!" Lucille called out._

"_It's James." I told her, but she just blew me off._

"_Whatever. Hey, the girls and I thought we'd show you around the school a bit before your next class." A sickly sweet smile came across her face. I liked Jenna's smile better._

"_If it'll get you to leave me alone, then fine." I allowed them to drag me around the school, pointing out all the classrooms, telling me what teacher to avoid as much as possible and even short cuts to all my classes. _

"_I should probably get back, don't want to be late for my next class." I began walking back to the cafeteria, but Claire and Camille grabbed both my arms and started dragging me towards the girls' lavatory. _

_I was pushed down on the hard floor. I attempted to get up, but Lucille just forced me back down. She kneeled down to my level._

"_Now you listen here, and you listen good. Stay away from Eric, he's mine!" Lucille said right in my face. She stood back up and I did too. I expected to just walk out of there like nothing happened, but Lucille gave me a hard punch in the right arm. Before I even had the chance to recover from the pain, Camille punched me in the same place, even harder. Claire just walked by me and left with the other two._

_I sank back down on the floor, clutching my arm. I took of my grey sweatshirt and examined my arm, the bruises already starting to form. I took a deep breath and left the restroom._

So here I am now, sitting on the bed, sweatshirt off, looking at the bruises. I didn't cry; they didn't hurt that much anymore. But I choked out a sob from the fact that I let this happen, from the fact that it _did_ happen.

I expected Mrs. Lovett to come in, but it was Sweeney who sat next to me.

"You do realize I hate you for letting me go to school?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And there is a very good chance that after this moment, I will never speak with you again."

"Yes." He's probably just saying that. But I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest anyways, needing someone to comfort me. He did, putting his hand on my back. It was half a hug, but that's better than what I've been through.

Letting go, I got up and walked to the broken mirror, fixing my hair a bit.

I noticed a few pieces of white hair forming a slight, barely visible streak on the right side of my head, my hair slightly darker.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while, major writer's block and not enough time to write.**

**Thanks to PurpleandBlackPandas, Sammy Gal, daisy10166, xJill Lovett, and Maxine the unknowingly admired for reviewing!**

**Good news, on March 25th, I have a Half day of school! so i will work my ass off to come up with at least two new chapters by the end of March 27th.**

**I posted that Nanny McPhee fic that I've been meaning to post so if you wanna check it out, go ahead.**

**

* * *

**

Thank god it was the weekend! That gave me plenty of time to work on my English homework, or more of think of a lie for my English homework. Our assignment was to write at least one side of a page of what we did over the summer. If only it were that easy. I can see it now: This summer, I saw my brother's dead body and got adopted by two ghosts who were a killer and the killer's accomplice in the 1800s. I'm sure that'll go over well.

I kept my word about not talking to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. I told them that I shouldn't have gone to school! But did they listen to me? No, why would they? I'm just a simple minded fourteen year-old that doesn't know what she's doing half the time. Granted that is true…I was still right about school being the worst thing ever.

Did Sweeney know this was going to happen? He was extremely reluctant about me going. Oh my god, I bet he knew that something bad would happen, and he still let me go! All the more reason to be infuriated.

"James." Sweeney was about the only one to call me that now. Cole _did_ but…he can't do that anymore, can he? When Sweeney said it, my name sounded cold, heartless almost. When Eric had said it, it seemed like a sweet lullaby. But Eric hasn't spoken to me since that one day. We would see each other in the street, but I wasn't acknowledged.

I turned my back to him without a word.

"James." Sweeney repeated but I still wouldn't speak. My hope was that if I kept it up long enough, I would never have to go back to that dreaded school. Jeez, why can't my life be normal? Why do ghosts have to exist?

I only turned to look behind me when I was sure Sweeney had left me to wallow in my sorrow and pain in my room. Suddenly, I felt a weight in my pocket. Reaching into it, my skin came into contact with cold material. I pulled out a razor, one of the razors that spilled the blood of so many and now one more.

I put the knife to my wrist, preparing to drag it across, a tear or two escaping my eyes. Just as I was about to do the awful deed, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney both came into the bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sweeney shouted at me. I dropped the razor and it landed with a loud _CLANG_ on the hard floor. I completely lost it and just let it all out.

"I can't freaking take it anymore!" my sudden outburst took both of them by surprise. "You two are not real! I'm crazy is all and you are just a hallucination!"

Mrs. Lovett stepped forward, "Think about wot you're saying dear. You're just 'aving a hard time right now is all."

I dropped to my knees on the floor. I was stressed, tired, and scared for Monday. "They all deserve to die, Claire, Camille, Lucille, they all deserve to die!" I cried now, feeling half insane from the lack of sleep that I've been getting.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit and rest up, hm? Save your 'omework for Sunday."

I agreed and got onto the bed and closed my eyes while the two left me to rest in peace, ironically.

**Third Person POV:**

Once the two ghosts were a safe enough distance from the now sleeping girl, Mrs. Lovett spoke, "Oh I was afraid this would 'appen!"

Sweeney looked quizzically at his used to be accomplice, "What do mean 'afraid this would happen'?"

"A connection damn it, a connection has been made! You 'ad to show 'er your stupid razors! Didn't ya see she 'ad one of 'em?"

When he thought about it, Sweeney realized she was right. But they had hid them, how could James get a hold of one of the silver knives? Mrs. Lovett must be right, whenever James wanted or needed of them, a razor would appear in her pocket.

_An angry and apparently hormonal teenager with a weapon, _Sweeney thought, _we're doomed. _But he didn't let his fear show. Instead, he walked up to the Baker and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "We'll manage."

They kissed for the second time that day, this one just as amazing as the first according to Mrs. Lovett. But she was still uneasy.

**Jamie's POV:**

Thoughts clouded my mind. I've been falling asleep and waking up repeatedly for quite some time now. Maybe school won't be so bad on Monday? As long as I keep away from Eric, as Lucille made it apparent that that's what I should do, I won't be bothered.

Now, English homework. Hm, perhaps I can write something like, "Over this summer, I moved here to London and met a new friend named Jenna, got a job at a bookshop, and rid the world of two awful men named Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford." Sounds promising.

I don't know what I'm going to do! And what was I thinking before? Self-harm is never the answer to anything.

I sat up in my bed, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Dark red, almost brown, heavy lidded eyes met mine. Was that what I looked like right now? And that streak in my hair, it's gotten worse. Sure, you couldn't tell it was there if you never knew, but I knew, and it bothered me that it was more visible. Sleep, that's what I need, sleep. Just sleep everything off and see how I'm feeling when I wake up. If only fixing problems was that easy. Sleep, wake up, and everything is all better.

_**Monday:**_

I walked with Jenna to school again. For once, I was grateful that she had trouble with ceasing to talk; this time, I didn't say a word except for a few ya-huhs, and one definitely.

"Well, see you around!" Jenna raced away before I could say bye back. I was watching her, not paying attention to where I was going when I rammed right into someone in front of me.

It was Eric.

"Hey," he smiled brightly at me. "Haven't talked to you in a couple days. It's been a week! I stopped by the bookshop hoping I might catch you."

"Yeah I know, I've been busy. I changed my work hours to accommodate school and what not so I'm not there nearly as often."

A few yards ahead of us, I saw hideous orange hair and familiar blue eyes that met mine. Lucille was watching me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Sammy Gal, xJill Lovett and PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing!**

**I got some bad news. For some reason, Fanfiction will not let me update or post any Harry Potter stories. Is it happening to just me? If this problem is occuring for you, tell me in a review or PM me. If you know a solution, tell me in anyway you can! Thanks : D**

**

* * *

**

Crap, crap, crap, shit! Lucille had seen me talking to Eric! What am I going to do now? Surely now today will be hell.

I grabbed my books out of my locker for first through fourth period, glancing around nervously while I did so, making sure that Lucille and her wannabes weren't around. But one of them snuck up behind me.

"Uh, hi, James is it?" it was Claire, I think. She and Camille looked so much alike, not even twins, more of clones.

"What do you want?" the harshness of the words were exactly the way I wanted them.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. Lucille can be a bit over the top and Camille is just a follower by nature."

So this _was_ Claire that was talking, the one who didn't punch me last Friday. And from the looks of it, she had no intention of doing _all _of what Lucille says. Just then, the bell rang and I had to leave for my first class.

"Well, thanks for the apology; I have to go to gym."

"Before you go, if you ever run into with trouble with Lucille or Camille and I'm not there, give me a ring, I always have my mobile on me." Claire handed me a slip of paper with her cell number on it. I stuck it in my shoe so I wouldn't lose it.

"Thanks." I turned around to go to my class.

"See you around I guess then." She walked to her first class as well.

* * *

Gym class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We played dodge-ball and I only got out a few times. I even managed to hit Lucille two or three times and only once was it a headshot (which was worth getting out for).

A few more minutes before the bell, just enough time to get changed. I went to my locker, taking off the lock. I only locked it once gym was over. It gave me more time to change. I took off my gym clothes, but when I went to put on my regular clothes, they weren't there.

I looked around the corner to the Lost and Found box, but found nothing. Even worse, I went back to my locker and my gym clothes were now missing.

"Looking for these?" Lucille's obnoxious voice filled my ears. She was holding my gym shirt and shorts. Then, she stalked over to one of the stalls and dropped my clothes in the toilet. "Keep it up with Eric and this will be your life." She stepped on the toilet's handle. "Down the toilet." and walked away just when the bell rang.

Damn that bitch! I want to murder her! Because of her, here I am standing just in my bra and underwear, no clue where my actual clothes were. Then I remembered that I had Claire's cell phone number in my shoes. I grabbed it and reached for my cell phone which I haven't turned on for weeks. Once I stopped receiving text messages, I punched in Claire's number.

"Hello?" said the other line.

"Claire, it's me James. Are you in a study hall?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need your help, majorly. Lucille took my clothes and flushed my gym clothes down the toilet which is now overflowing."

"Hang on, be there in a tick." And she hung up.

Minutes later, she came into the locker room. My faced turned slightly pink as I realized that I was still in my underclothes. Claire walked up to what I presumed to be her own locker. The combination was put in and took out a nice looking T-shirt and a pair of jean Capri pants.

"I always keep spare clothes in my locker. Here, they should fit." She handed the clothes to me.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you big time." I told her as I began putting on the shirt and pants.

"Nah, it's alright."

"No, honestly, I do. How can I ever repay you?"

"A sleepover, this Saturday, my place." Claire gave a convincing smile that won me over.

"Sounds good to me." we both laughed and walked out together. I finally had something about school to enjoy: a friend.

* * *

Lunch was still the same though. Claire had to keep her act up with Lucille, "just for a few days" she had said. Finishing up my sandwich, I packed up my stuff and sat still for a few seconds before noticing a poster on a wall that wasn't there before. I walked up to it.

"_Drama Auditions Thursday and Friday!" _it read. It didn't say what play the school would be producing, but it sounded like fun. Maybe I would try out.

I burst through the door of 186 Fleet Street, excitement bubbling up inside me. I decided that I would audition for whatever play the school would put on. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were sitting in the parlor.

"Oh, my god, school was not so bad today!" I exclaimed to the two of them, who looked shocked that I was speaking to them. "Sure, it had a rough start, but towards the end, it was pretty interesting."

"And wot 'appened today dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked, happy that I was talking again.

"I made a new friend, and found out that the school will be putting on a play. I'm going to audition for it on Friday."

"Oh that's wonderful news love." She hugged me while congratulating me. I let go and stood there, taking in a breath. It seemed like things were going back to normal, or, as close to normal as our situation got.

"Well, I should start on my homework." I walked away, bag slung over my shoulders.

I handed in my English assignment today, which was rather short, but I had to word it very careful. Basically it read that I moved to London, and decided to stay here once I met Jenna. I wrote as big as I could without being noticeable and used long words to fill up space. Sure I won't get the best grade in the world, but that's better than being sent to the loony bin!

I tried to focus on my homework, but it was difficult. My mind kept slipping away to thoughts of the play. What was it? Who are the characters? What was the plot? More importantly, would I have a good audition?

Then there was my sleepover with Claire coming up. Would I be allowed to even go? I sure hope so. Mrs. Lovett would agree, but Sweeney will be difficult to win over.

"Hey dad?" I called out into space. He appeared next to me.

"What could it possibly be?" he sighed.

"I um, I was invited to a sleepover on Saturday. Can I go please, please, please?" I begged him. Sweeney's cold eyes stared down at me. I gave him my best puppy dog look, making it seem that I was about to cry.

"Very well." And he walked out of the room. When I was sure he was gone, I jumped up and down excitedly and did a happy dance.

I should've just stayed home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: my sincerest apologies for the short chapter. I definately will not be able to update tomorrow so i decided to do this today. **

**Happy Birthday to Alycia Malfoy!**

**Thanks to PurpleandBlackPandas, Sammy Gal, and xJill Lovett for reviewing. **

**Haha, I'm watching Sweeney Todd right now, and Sweeney just finished singing Epiphany hahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Nervousness overtook me. Friday, the day of my audition. I didn't prepare a song, a speech, nothing!

"Miss Todd, are you paying attention?" Mr. Harper, probably the strictest teacher in this school, slapped a hand down on my desk, causing me and just about everyone else in the class to jump.

"Y-yes sir, of course I'm paying attention."

"Then perhaps Miss Todd, you would enjoy telling the class the answer to the question."

"Um, I… don't know." Each word came out quieter than the last. I heard a few other students snicker.

Mr. Harper ignored them. "Well, you shouldn't know, since I never asked a question. Pay attention next time." He walked back to the whiteboard, writing the rest of the definition for a vocabulary word. I put my pencil in my mouth and bit down.

* * *

A big smile spread across my face when the bell for after school rung. My audition was in five minutes, giving me plenty of time to go to the chorus room before I changed my mind.

When I entered the room, I tried not show my fear when I saw five people sitting at a long table, notepads and pens at the ready.

"Are you uh, Miss James Todd?" a woman asked.

"Yes, that's me." The woman got up and handed me a script.

"It says on your sheet that you are interested in a lead? How's about we start on page forty-six, the first line after the song." So this was a musical! Well, that narrowed it down to a thousand possibilities. Better yet, the cover was just black, no title or anything.

I flipped to the page, my stomach dropping as I caught the names of some of the characters. My eyes must've widened when I landed on page forty-six.

"Miss Todd, are you alright?" one the people asked me, I'm not sure which one, I wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then you may start whenever you're ready. The first line after the song."

I took a deep breath and began, "Tha's all very well, but wot are we gonna do about 'im?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I have something crazy to tell you! There is this new teacher at my school whose name is Mrs. Sweeney!**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: It's not sad at all. I would try out for Sweeney too!**

**Writer103010: Glad you're in love with this story and i fully intend on keeping up with the "awesome work"**

**daisy10166: believe me, it's harder to write something with Sweeney being called Dad.**

**Sammy Gal: Read the author's note at the bottom for news on what part she'll get.**

**xJill Lovett: Yes it's Mrs Lovett's line.**

**

* * *

**

Saturday rolled around and Claire and I were sitting on our sleeping bags, doing our nails, hers a bright, hot pink, mine black with a blue stripe. Camille wasn't here; she was at another sleepover with Lucille. Claire was asked to come as well, but she politely declined, saying she had other plans.

"Did the audition go well?" I was asked.

"I sure as hell hope so! I worked my ass off; it's really difficult to keep up a convincing Cockney accent. I can do it for a few minutes though." We laughed.

She put down the bottle of nail polish to pick up her glass of fizzy. I blew on my nails to speed up the drying process. After taking a long sip and chewing an ice-cube, Claire asked, "What part do you hope to get?"

I gave this question some thought. I read the lines of only a few characters, surely not enough to know who I wanted to be, so I didn't give just one answer. "Erm, either the accomplice, or the kid."

"Isn't the kid, like a boy?"

"Very true, but I can probably hit the notes he sings better than all the other guys at the school." We burst out laughing. A man's voice called from the downstairs.

"What do you girls keep laughing at?" it was Claire's father.

"Oh leave them alone Paul, they're jus' havin' a little fun." said Mrs. Havisham to her husband. We weren't disturbed after that.

"You're parents are so cool Claire." I complimented.

"Thanks, they only get this way when friends are around. Other times, they get super strict."

"Like Mr. Harper?"

"Mh, not as bad. What are your parents like James?"

Choosing my words carefully, I responded, "Interesting." interesting, one of the most common placeholders, like "thing". But it seemed to work.

"Well, I'd like to meet them sometime."

"That might be harder than you think." I muttered under my breath, looking away from Claire.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what they might be doing now."

_**At the shop:**_

Sweeney gave out a sigh as he gazed out of the windows in the pie shop. He never realized it, but it was incredibly boring and quiet with James not there at the shop making some kind of racket whether it was complaining, or trying to socialize with him.

Suddenly, he felt someone hug him around the middle from behind.

"Wot seems to be the matter dear?" Mrs. Lovett said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Can't remember the last time it was this quiet since James got here."

"It is a rather odd feeling ain't it?" She let go and started walking towards the counter. "Wonder wot 'er play'll be?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I think you know why Mistah T. You and me, we're quite famous now, ain't we?" Sweeney knew she was right. Outside the shop, tourists from all around the world would talk loudly about Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. Some could even be heard singing, "Attend the Tale of Sweeney Todd, his skin was pale and his eye was odd." The tune was getting on Sweeney's nerves.

**Jamie's POV:**

A knock from the downstairs was heard and Claire and I were called. Claire looked at the clock. It read ten o'clock.

"You don't think pizza showed up already? We only ordered five minutes ago."

I shrugged, "I guess they were serious about their 'twenty minutes or less' policy." We both left her bedroom, leaving her light and music on.

The sight was shocking. It wasn't pizza at the door, but Lucille and Camille.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the twin who had 'other plans'" Lucille quoted.

"What's with the air quotes around 'other plans' Lucille? Are you just too stupid to realize that having a sleepover with another person counts as 'other plans'" I shot back, holding my ground. Claire looked from Camille to Lucille nervously.

Camille stepped forward. "You watch your tongue you little be-otch!"

"Camille, stay out of this!" Claire exploded at her sister. I was taken aback by surprise. Not once in a million years would I have expected Claire to talk like that to her own sister, her twin no less.

I just wanted all of this to end. "As you two can see, Claire and I are quite busy so if you wouldn't mind." I began to shut the door in their faces when Lucille stuck her foot out, blocking the door's path.

"Actually, we do mind. In fact, why don't you get your ass-ugly face out of here before we make it even uglier. If that's even possibly."

This got me so mad! If Lucille didn't throw mean comments at me all the time, this would've been nothing. But it sent me over the edge.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a razor that just appeared like it had done a few days ago. After flipping it open as fast as lightning, I put it to Lucille's throat.

"Don't you ever, speak to me again, do you hear me? Ever!" The fear that had shown in Lucille's eyes was just priceless to see. She kept opening and closing her mouth, as if she had an idea of what to say, but then thought better of it.

"Let's go Lucille." Camille commanded the evil bitch of hell as she walked down the front steps.

Instead of following immediately after Camille, Lucille threatened me and Claire. "You may have scared Cam, but you don't frighten me." I tried to suppress a smirk. I didn't frighten her? Then what does she call what just happened? "You will pay for this James Todd. And you as well Claire."

That was Lucille's final word. What I was hoping for was that when she walked into the street, a car would just randomly come by and run her over, like in the movies. No such luck however, and the prissy twat just flounced away.

I turned to Claire. "Thanks a bunch. I'm just sorry I got you into a mess with your sister."

"No big deal. Truth be told, I never really liked her all that much anyways." Claire laughed the whole situation off. "Now enough with all this, it's time to watch the movie!"

I was super excited about the movie. Claire picked it out and she wouldn't tell me what it was.

"I got this movie, in honor of this year's production. It will also give you the opportunity to learn most of the songs, so you'll be ahead of everyone, even though you don't have a part yet." She announced, holding up the DVD case.

I held my breath in shock at the sight of the DVD case.

Tonight, we were going to watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

* * *

**A/N: This is where you guys come in for the story. Tell me in a review or PM me on what part do you think James should get in the school play, or if she shouldn't be in the play at all. Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG 50 reviews? That's awesome, and the story's not even half way done yet. I was planning on making this a decently long one perhaps 30 chps. or so. thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, all of that jazz! You guys are awesome. **

**I have a lot of people saying that James should be Toby in the play, and a couple people saying she should be Mrs Lovett. I'm going to wait a few more chapters before I reveal who she'll be (cuz i still have to make one) right now, I'm leaning more towards Mrs Lovett, but who knows? I might change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing**

**

* * *

**

The movie ended around twelve forty-five AM. I had to admit, it was good. Then again, I'm drunk on candy and soda so I can't comment. Claire, however, got off much worse.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said while poking me in the shoulder. "Hey, the movie's over."

"Yeah, I know, I'm taking it out of the player right now." I laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, you know the…the…"

"The?"

She jumped off from where she was sitting. "Razor!" Claire shouted. I grabbed her arm and yanked her down hard.

"Will you shut it? Your parents are probably sleeping." Poor Claire, if I had known sugar did this to her, I would've stopped her two boxes of Raisinets ago.

"No, no, no, the razor that you pulled out before and threatened Lucille and Camille with. Remember? It was gold, no bronze!"

"Silver, chased silver." I corrected her.

She laughed really obnoxiously, "You sound like Sweeney Todd." Claire poked me in the face, right under my left eye. I pushed her away.

"Maybe you should lie down Claire; you're a little sugar high." Just as she was about to reach for yet another gummy worm, I slapped her hand away.

I've heard of this happening before. Someone gets high because of all the sugar and being sleep deprived, and the next morning, they don't remember a thing. It wasn't even one o'clock, but it was the only chance to get her to forget what happened earlier.

I laid Claire down on her sleeping bag and got up to turn off the lights. Once I snuggled into my sleeping back (which I borrowed from Claire), I tried coaxing her to sleep. The first step was to yawn. As expected, Claire yawned in return. Then I commenced the humming.

"What is that you're doing?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing, just singing to myself."

"What song is it?"

"Just a little lullaby you've probably never heard of." That was a complete lie. Claire did hear it, it was sung in the movie. After Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney, and I escaped the wrath of Beadle Bamford and Judge Turpin, I had some nightmares for a few days. I would wake up screaming so Mrs. Lovett would rush in, hold me, and sing to me.

"Come on, let's hear it!"

"Fine, fine. _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. _

_Nothing's gonna harm you no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays._

_I'll send 'em howlin', I don't care, I've got ways."_ Claire's eyes began to droop shut, but she was still awake.

"That's, that's from the, the movie."

"Yeah I know." Then a thought occurred to me. If Claire wasn't going to remember anything the next morning, maybe I could tell her? No, I shouldn't. But what if another opportunity like this doesn't come around ever again? "Claire, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She rolled over.

"It's about my adoptive parents."

"What?"

"They're Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett." I said it kind of fast, but not fast enough to not be comprehended.

"That's nice James; I'll see you in the morning." She went silent as sleep overtook her.

_See you in the morning._ I thought to myself as I turned over as well and let the darkness surround and overtake me as I thought of the horrible deed I just did.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Claire getting a sugar high like that probably doesn't sound realistic to most of you (or maybe it does, I don't know) but I have taken it from personal experience. A few of my friends acted very similar at this one sleepover I went to. **

**And my mom got me the original Sweeney Todd book that was written in 1846. It's so freakin' cool!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Can we make it to 60 reviews before my next update? If we come close, that's good enough. Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning finally, god I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed as Claire opened her eyes. Truth be told, the only reason I've been waiting so long for Claire to wake up is that I've been awake since five AM, which was three hours ago. I was a little nervous that Camille might come back at any moment.

"What time is it?" Claire groaned while clutching her head. "Damn do I have a head ache; what happened last night?"

I got excited, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Let me think, there was something." She raised her eyebrows. "You almost killed Lucille! You put a razor to her neck!"

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Okay, think fast. "What are you talking about Claire? I don't have a razor, I'm not a barber."

"But you did, I swear to it!"

"You must've been dreaming, too much Sweeney Todd on your brain."

"You're probably right." Thank god! It worked, but it was too close. I have to be more careful. "Want some breakfast?"

"Love to, but I should get back home. I have a lot of housework I have to do and I want to spend this afternoon relaxing so…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Okay, are your parents coming to pick you up?"

"Actually, could you drop me off? Our car isn't working right."

"Oh what's wrong with it?" How would I know? It doesn't exist!

"Dunno." And that was the end of the conversation. I packed up my things and hopped into the car. Mrs. Havisham was only too happy to bring me home. Was it because she heard or saw what happened with Lucille? I sure hope not. And what will Camille tell her?

What's worse was that Claire wouldn't shut up about the movie! I would've been content with commenting on it as well, if it was a different movie of course, or if my adoptive parents weren't who they are.

"James, where's your house?" Mrs. Havisham asked me.

"Oh, you can just drop me off where you picked me up on Saturday." Which was my home, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." And we drove to 186 Fleet Street. I looked at the building with solemn eyes once we pulled up. I was glad to be home, but I looked at it in a new way now that I knew every single little detail.

Claire got out of the car with me. "Oh my god mum, can James and I please go inside? It's Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop! It was in the movie last night, oh please, please, please!" Yeah, please, please, please say no.

"Sorry Claire, but I have to pick up Cam from Lucille's house. Now hop in. Good meeting you James!"

"You too Mrs. H." I adjusted my bag over my shoulder and walked away from the shop until I was sure the car was too far away to see anything. It was then that I turned back around and went inside.

I kicked off my old sneakers and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Jamie love, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Mrs. Lovett came out of the parlor and pulled me into a hug.

"How was it?" she asked as Sweeney came down the stairs like he always does.

"It was…interesting. We watched a movie." I hope they remember what movies are. I explained what they were a few weeks ago, the day that I first came upon this place.

"And wot movie was it?"

I glanced nervously from Mrs. Lovett to Sweeney and back to Mrs. Lovett. "A movie."

"What movie?" Sweeney demanded.

"Hey, no need to get your razors in a twist!" I held up my hands defensively. I scanned the room quickly. "It's funny. Claire really wanted to come in here and she was begging her mom to let her and,"

"Jamie, wot are you not tellin' us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"What movie did you watch?" Sweeney asked again. I couldn't keep it up any longer; I had to 'fess up.

"Claire thought we should watch it since that's the play we're doing." I stared into Sweeney's cold eyes and into Mrs. Lovett's pleading ones. "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street."

I ran upstairs before anything else was said.

**Third Person's POV:**

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but smile to herself. Sweeney noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was right. The play is the one about us."

"And you're smiling because…"

"Because I think it'd be a perfect opportunity for Jamie to…adjust a little more if she knew everything." Sweeney thought otherwise. Would James really adjust better? Or would she overreact like she sometimes does? Perhaps she'll look at everything in a different perspective, good or bad, Sweeney couldn't decide.

Mrs. Lovett however, was in love with the idea of James knowing what happened. She even imagined what role James would get. The only part that would be unfortunate would be if she got Johanna. Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure how Sweeney would handle that.

_Sweeney_ wasn't sure how he would handle that.

"Come on Mistah T, I think we should go talk to her." She was about to walk upstairs when Sweeney stopped the Baker in her tracks.

"I'll go."

Nellie's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure Mistah T? You don't 'ave to if you don't want to."

"I'm perfectly capable Nellie." He had called her Nellie, for the first time ever, he had called her Nellie and she loved the sound of it, the sweet sound of her name projecting from his lips. She kissed him and told him, "Good luck." before he went upstairs.

**Jamie's POV:**

I sat on Sweeney's bed, fiddling with my thumbs in my lap, appearing as if I was thinking long and hard about something, though I really wasn't. Just distracting my mind is all, not focusing on the outside world, which was why hearing the sound of footsteps so suddenly surprised me.

It was Sweeney. Sweeney had come to check up on me, not Mrs. Lovett. Have they switched roles or something?

"Hey." I said, my voice sounding a little more depressed than I wanted. The fact was: I wasn't upset. Just nervous about how the next few moments would go.

As Sweeney came next to me and sat down on his bed I said, "The movie wasn't all that bad you know. I liked the part when you stabbed the Judge. I laughed." Sweeney raised an eyebrow, but his expression went back to normal once he remembered it was me he was talking to.

"I threatened Lucille with a razor." I confessed, regretting that I told him this. No, I wasn't yelled at. It was much worse: silence. "She's most likely gonna tell everyone at school that I'm an insane lunatic that carries a weapon everywhere I go." Still no sound. "You know, this is the part where you tell me I'm screwed."

"You're screwed." Finally, a response! Victory is mine! But instead of showing my happy emotions, I just gave a very Sweeney-like smirk.

"Gee thanks." Sarcasm clinging on to these two words, as intended. The next action I took was rather odd, I admit, but I really just needed a hug. I actually got onto Sweeney's lap like a five year old would and pulled his arms around me into a comforting hold. I let go, and placed my arms around his neck. I felt safe, at home, loved.

"Want to know what part I got in the play?"

"Sure."

"Then you're going to have to wait until sometime this week, because they haven't told us yet." I got up and headed towards the door, but stopped and turned around when my hand had grasped the cold handle. "My watching the movie doesn't change anything you know. You're still the same old Demon Barber." Then I left, humming to myself as I made my way down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: not quite 60 reviews, but you guys are so awesome and leave such nice reviews that I thought "What the hell?"**

**Thanks to all you reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

_**Wednesday:**_

People were pushing past me, shoving me into another person, who would urge me to step aside. It was like this every day, but this time, something was different. Everyone was heading towards a particular spot in the hallway.

"Move it, step aside!" Lucille commanded the crowd, who reluctantly parted. When they cleared the pathway, I saw why everyone was causing all the commotion. The cast list was up! Wait, Lucille auditioned? Oh joy, can't wait to see what part she got.

After standing around for a good six or seven minutes, all the students were becoming very pissed, but Lucille just would not let them see the list until she found her name. "Camille, help me look, I can't seem to find it!" This was too good! Lucille's name wasn't on the cast list.

"Lucille, it's not here!" Camille panicked. "Your name ain't on the list."

"What the hell are you talking about Cam? Of course it's on the list." Everyone was fed up with this.

"Get out of the way!" some shouted. One person even pulled Lucille back by her arm. I, however, stayed back to let the crowd get smaller as people went back to lunch. I stepped forward, my eyes roved over the list, but I didn't have to look far. My name was the second on the list.

"What part did you get?" Claire asked as she came up behind me, but saw my name on the list before I could respond. "Oh my god, oh my god James, congratulations, you got Mrs. Lovett!" she gave me a light hug, barely resting her forearms on my shoulders.

"Thanks." We broke apart. A finger tapping on my shoulder told me to turn around. And I was face to face with Lucille.

"Congrats, just don't mess up, because if you do, you'll let down the whole school. No one will like you; no one will talk to you if you ruin the show."

"Don't worry, the show won't be ruined." I reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not in the play." That felt great to say that to her! In your face you cold-hearted bitch!

"That's it. I warned you Todd, now you've done it. Hey everybody! James Todd here," she pointed at me, "her parents are dead. Yeah, and her adoptive parents, are the ghosts of the actual Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett!"

If only she knew how ridiculous she sounded. "What are you playing at?" someone in their tenth year called out.

"Let me finish. At least, James talks to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. She thinks they're real people and she 'sees' them." A few people snickered.

I whirled around to face Lucille. "I'm warning you, if you say one more word I'll…"

"You'll what? Threaten me with your razor?" I did. I pulled it out of my pocket as it appeared as it always did when I became angry. I was about to flip it open and put it to her throat, but managed to stop myself. Just not in time for the crowd to see it.

Murmurs could be heard within the group. Someone whispered loudly, "That's Sweeney Todd's razor!"

Lucille seized this perfect opportunity. "And where do you think she got it from? She stole it from 186 Fleet Street!"

A boy shouted out, "No she didn't, she lives there with her parents!" it was Eric, damn it. He's going to ruin everything.

Claire looked at him oddly, "No she doesn't, right James?"

"Don't you see? James Todd has lied to us all! Who knows what else she's told us that wasn't the truth." Teachers started coming out of their classrooms. I looked at the students and teachers with wide, scared eyes. I noticed that there was a door, leading to the outside. Without thinking, I bolted, ignoring the shouts of protest from Eric and Claire.

I don't ever remember 186 being this far away from school. But finally, the shop was in sight and I burst through the door.

"Jamie love, wot are you doing home?" Mrs. Lovett asked. I didn't acknowledge the question as I raced to the bedroom and began to pack my things. I had a gut feeling that someone from the school was going to show up any minute, so I didn't have a second to waste.

"Jamie, will you please tell us wot's goin' on?" I looked up and saw Sweeney was standing next to Mrs. Lovett.

"It was at school, and Lucille and a lot of people and teachers and the door was right there!"

"Slow down." Sweeney placed a hand on my shoulder and sat me down on the bed. "Now, tell us what is happening."

"We need to get out of here, now!" I got up again and went to the money jar where I kept all the spare change. It was practically full now, which was good, because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get a new job right away. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney left me alone and I placed a few more clothes in my bag. But before I did, I saw a book.

I haven't picked up the book in such a long time. It was _The Grimm Brothers' Fairytales. _I remember my actual dad reading it to me when I was seven or eight years of age. I flipped through the pages, catching glimpses of the oh-so familiar tales. Just as I got to the back of the book, the inside cover didn't look right.

It was weird, like something was on the other side of the paper on the back cover. Curiosity got the better of me and I began to pick at the paper, forgetting that I was limited on my time.

Finally, the paper tore off and out fell an envelope. I reached down and picked it up off the floor. There was no address, and it wasn't sealed, so of course, I read it.

_Dear James,_

_I'm so sorry that it has to be this way, but your mother needs me where she is now. I trust Cole fully to take good care of you and him. _

_Enclosed in this letter is £8000. Cole has gotten the same amount of money. I know it was a dream of the two of you to go to London, now here's your chance._

_I hope you know I love you very much. And if you wish, there is a house down by the English Channel that your grandmother and grandfather lived in._

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

So this was a suicide note written by my biological father. Wait a second… £8000! Where the hell did he get that kind of money? And Cole got the same amount? No wonder he could afford this trip.

I looked inside the envelope and sure enough, £8000 was there along with a small slip of paper saying the location of the house. "Mum, dad come quick!" They rushed in, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Wot's wrong Jamie?"

"I own a house. I own a freaking house!" They just stared at me in awe Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney did. They couldn't believe anymore than I could. "Who wants to go to the seaside?"

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily, and feeling a bit of perspiration on my forehead. None of it ever happened. No one found out about anything. It was just a dream.

Which means no house by the seaside. Damn it, I was kind of looking forward to that.

"James, are you awake?" asked a dark, male voice from the doorway. The figure stepped forward. I didn't need a light to tell me who it was.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" I was handed a glass of water, which I drank greedily, not noticing how dry my throat and mouth were until the liquid touched my lips.

"Nightmare I guess." Sweeney stated as he knelt by my bedside.

I placed the now empty glass on the side-table and wiped my mouth. "I'm not sure what had actually happened. Did I go to school and come back and pass out?"

Sweeney gave me an odd look, I could feel it. "You never went to school. It's bloody three in the morning!"

"Wednesday?"

"Yes Wednesday." I reached over to the side table again and took out a match from the match-box. Carefully, I lit a small candle that needed to be replaced. An eerie shadow was cast across Sweeney's face, making him seem more demon-like than ever. I was tempted to just blow the candle out.

"Do I have to go to school? I'm really not feeling all that well. The dream has me shaken up quite a bit." I pleaded with begging eyes.

"We'll talk about it later." As Sweeney got up to leave, I called out to him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Wait! Can we talk about it now? I'm sure I won't be able to fall back asleep anyway." I was convincing enough for Sweeney, so I got out of bed and put a loose shirt on over my cami.

The cold floor felt good on my bare feet. I carried the small candle with me for light and used it to light a few other flames. Soon the inside of the pie shop was visible enough.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeny called out and she appeared.

"Wot is it?"

I took a step forward. "I- do I have to go to school? I had nightmare about it and I really don't want to go."

She sighed, "Come on Jamie, I know you're better than that. Runnin' away from your problems just because of a nightmare that won't come true." She placed an arm around my shoulders and started to walk me back to the bedroom. "Besides, today you find out your part in the play."

"Guess you're right." I tried hard not to show my excitement about the cast list. "Good night, er, good morning."

"Sleep well love." Mrs. Lovett kissed the top of my head and left. I hugged Sweeney and he sort of hugged back. When I crawled into bed, he didn't leave. He actually sat down next to the bed on the floor.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: sorry for the wait. wanted to post this yesterday, but my wifi was bugging out. Yay! over sixty reviews! Thanks to all of you who made that happen**

* * *

Through the big crowd of students, I was looking for Claire. Why I thought I would find her in a mass of kids like this, I had no idea. I jumped as I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"There you are!" exclaimed Claire. "I thought I'd never find you."

"Same. How are we going to get to the list through all this commotion?" I shouted over all the noise.

"Don't worry about it, I have everything under control. Yo people!" Everyone stopped and looked at Claire. "Step…away…from…the list." As if they were under some sort of enchantment, people parted, creating a pathway, all eyes on me. So much for going unnoticed.

Trying to ignore everything else, I marched straight up to the list, scanning it for my name. Just like in my previous nightmare, it was the second on the list. I was secretly pleased with my role, but I wasn't about to go all nuts about it.

I would be a Mrs. Nellie Lovett. Take that Lucille you bitch. Speak of the devil, she came up behind me and shoved me aside. I gave an evil little smile to myself.

"Cam, I found my name! Wait, I'm a victim? Surely there's a mistake?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, the mistake was _letting_ you audition!" This was just too good; Lucille was going to get dressed up as a man and be killed. I didn't push it however, remembering the nightmare. Eric stepped in on the scene.

"Excuse me ladies." He pushed past us and checked the list. "Yes! This is awesome!"

"Whadya get?" I asked, surprised that he auditioned in the first place.

"Everyone, you are looking at the Sweeney Todd of the school." He announced with a huge grin spread upon his face. I couldn't believe it. I didn't care if Lucille would murder me for this later, but I went up to Eric and hugged him.

"Congratulations Demon Barber." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks. And congrats to you as well, _murderous accomplice." _I gave a small shudder when he said this. It was creepy to think that that was exactly what Mrs. Lovett was: a murderer's murderous accomplice.

With only a few minutes until the bell would ring, I decided it was time to pack up my lunch. One last bite of my apple and I threw it away, went back to my locker and grabbed the books for my next few classes.

At least I found out my role so I was focused on something more interesting than "figurative language". Maybe it wasn't figurative language, I wasn't paying attention.

The final bell rang finally. I ran to my locker to grab my back and shoved random books into it, not paying attention to which ones I would need for homework and which ones would be useless tonight.

The walk home was quiet. Jenna had to stay after school to make up a math test. You know what they say, "Silence is Golden".

The door to the pie shop gave a loud creak when I opened it and creaked even louder when I shut it. I have to remember to fix that when I get the chance.

"Jamie love, is tha' you?" Mrs. Lovett called from the stairs. I really wanted to say "no, it's Santa Clause" but thought better of it. Ghosts still get pissed if you use sarcasm at the wrong time.

"Yeah, I checked cast the list at lunch!" the excitement was too much to contain. I managed at school, but home was a different story.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said, trying to be enthusiastic. I wonder what's wrong?

"It sure is. Where's dad? I wanna tell him!" I headed towards the stairs, thinking that maybe he was in his bedroom.

"Wait, 'es not in 'is bedroom."

"Oh, okay." I went towards the door. If he wasn't in his bedroom, not down here with us, then he was in the barbershop. Mrs. Lovett was about to say something, but I was just too fast and out of there like a jackrabbit.

I got a huge shock when I went inside the barbershop. But that's just it, it wasn't the barbershop. I was staring at the ocean and standing in sand.

Sweeney was in the kneeling in the water, glaring out into the distance. I stared too and saw a man and a woman splashing in the salt water, laughing gaily.

The woman and long beautiful golden hair, the man dark brown. The sight was confusing at first until I realized who they were. I was staring at Benjamin and Lucy Barker; a memory of Sweeney's.

"Dad?" I said, not sure if he was heard me, noticed that I was even there. Stepping closer, breathing deeper, inhaling the intoxicating scent of salt. "Dad?"

I knelt beside him. He looked like he was about to cry, an expression he's never worn before. It was odd. "Dad, it's okay, you can cry."

Sweeney turned so suddenly, as if finally realizing that I was there. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I just came up to see you and ended up here." I explained.

"Get out." The threat was menacing and scared me a tad bit. When I didn't move a muscle he said even louder and angrier, "Get out!"

The outburst was enough to provoke me to get up and out of there. However, I stopped when I opened at the door. "I found out my role today." I told him staring at the outside, not daring to look back out on the scene.

"I don't give a damn, just get out."

So that's how it was going to be then? If Cole had even said that, I wouldn't have cared. But Sweeney was different, the relationship was different. This hurt a lot, like hell. Without another word I left.

On the way down the stairs I kept thinking about the memory I had just scene. It explained why Mrs. Lovett wasn't very happy. He was thinking about Lucy.

Damn it Lucy, why did you have to live? If she had died taking the arsenic like she was supposed to, none of this would've happened. Hell, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett might've even led happy, somewhat normal lives. Sweeney would've never had killed Mrs. Lovett, or Lucy and the Judge and the Beadle would still be dead. It's all Lucy's fault. No wonder Mrs. Lovett wasn't fond of her very much and acted like she was dead.

I really wished Mrs. Lovett wasn't the motherly type when I came back into the pie shop. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Wot 'appened? I 'eard someone shout."

I tried to ignore her, tried to just go to my room and act like nothing ever, _ever_ happened, but Mrs. Lovett grabbed me by the arm.

"Jamie, tell me wot 'appened."

A few tears sprang to my eyes, but I held them back. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Somethin' 'appened up there, now tell me wot it is. Did somethin' 'appen between you and Mistah T?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Mistah Todd, the man who's always moping around 'ere?" I almost laughed, almost.

"Honestly mum, I think you've gone 'round the twist. I don't remember there ever being someone like that here."

Sweeney came into the shop.

"That man." Mrs. Lovett pointed at Sweeney, still clutching my arm.

"Oh." Was all I said and managed to escape her grasp and calmly walked away to the bedroom.

If Sweeney give a damn about my life, he certainly wasn't going to exist in it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Super big thanks to all of you who reviewed! Over 70 reviews! If I get 100, I'm going to throw a party!**

* * *

The door was locked, I made sure of it. I didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment. Of course, I forgot about the whole "walk through walls" thing.

I jumped slightly when Mrs. Lovett appeared. Who could blame me, a person just appeared right in front of me without any warning. I thought I'd be used to it by now.

"You alright love?"

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I dropped onto the bed face down. "Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing at all!" I raised myself upright. "If you don't count the fact that my parents are ghosts, I have about two friends, there's a girl at school who would give anything for me not to exist, and Mr. Todd out there hates me." Why can't I just be left alone?

Instead of leaving me alone, Mrs. Lovett sat next to me on the bed. "Things will look up, you just 'ave to-"

"I'm freakin' sick of waiting!" I screamed. "I know, I know, 'all good things come to those who can wait' well guess what? I don't give a damn." Nothing more was to be said by me. Seeing this, Mrs. Lovett just got up and left. But before she did, I told her, "And if he asks, I hate him."

**Third Person POV:**

Eleanor closed the door to her old bedroom softly, leaving James to her thoughts. When she turned back around, Sweeney was standing right in front of her.

"She hates me doesn't she?" he said so calmly, so softly, almost as if he never said it at all.

"No she doesn't" Nellie lied through her teeth.

"You didn't tell her to 'wait', did you?"

Nellie looked away, "Uh, let's not think about that right now Mistah T." she said as she edged closer to him, slightly scared of a sudden outburst that might occur. "It's all a part of parenthood."

This thought didn't make Sweeney feel any different. In fact, it made him feel worse if anything. Everything was going along just fine. He regrets it, but there are sometimes when he still wishes that James had never shown up. None of this ever would have happened.

And then he would think of what would've happened. She would have no parents, and still no brother. Stuck in that awful orphanage perhaps, or forced upon some horrid family member, if she had any other living relatives, which he highly doubted with the number of deaths that seemed to occur to her family.

"Come on dear, let's get ya upstairs." The Baker took Sweeney by the arm, a little rougher than he expected, and began dragging him up the stairs to his room.

Though there was no need to, Mrs. Lovett opened the door, still half-dragging Sweeney. Then she pushed him gently onto the bed. He just sat there, all useless like and what not. Slowly letting out a breath, Nellie began to walk away, but was stopped when she felt herself being pulled back quite literally.

Sweeney had grabbed her arm, beckoning her to sit next to him, which she did. The next few moments were like a dream, she felt like she was there, yet not. Sweeney had lied down on the bed and she did the same, snuggling into his chest, their breathing patterns the same.

He began kissing the top of her head. Nellie didn't dare move, fearing that if she did, it would all be over. Sweeney's lips moved from the top of her head, to her face, which she lifted for better access. It was finally after what seemed like hours of torment that their lips met.

Everything was interrupted by the sound of the shop door opening and closer, and a boy's voice saying, "Thanks for having me over James."

**Jamie's POV:**

"It's no problem Eric, just thought we should begin rehearsing now. You got your script with you?" they were handed out before the end of the day during our second to last class.

"Ya-huh. Where do you wanna start?" Perfect.

"I think I should show you around a bit before we get into anything." The gleam in Eric's eyes couldn't go without being noticed.

"Sure, if you want, I'm fine with that."

"Brilliant. Okay so over here we have the parlor." I began showing him around the whole building. Once the pie shop was all looked at, I dared to do the most dangerous thing. "Come on Eric, the barbershop is just upstairs this way."

Before ascending the stairs outside, an idea popped into my head. "Eric, you know the song 'My Friends' right?"

"Favorite song out of the whole thing." It seemed as though he had the same idea that I had. "Should we rehearse it?"

"You've read my mind." a mischievous smile played across my face. "Pretend razors of course."

"Safety first." He laughed. God he is amazing. How did he end up with a thing like Lucille? The door handle felt so familiar in my hand as I turned it.

"You know what to do?" he asked me.

"I sure as hell hope so, otherwise the whole played is screwed." I exclaimed sarcastically.

He smiled one of his brilliant smiles, "Then let's get started."

**Third Person POV:**

Both ghosts rushed up the stairs, Sweeney angry, Mrs. Lovett worried because Sweeney was angry. So angry in fact, he had a razor in his hand. Just as he was about to bust down the door, Mrs. Lovett stopped him.

Putting her finger to her lips, she signaled him to keep quiet. Faint noises could be heard from inside, soft melodies.

"Rest now my friends." The boy, Eric, sang.

"Never you fear Mr. Todd, you can move in here Mr. Todd." came a voice that could only be James, cloaking Eric's, yet not overpowering his.

"Splendors you never have dreamed all your days." The two sang in unison. It brought back memories, painful ones, ones that longed to be remembered.

"Friends, you shall drip rubies. You'll soon drip precious rubies." The song had ended and Sweeney went back downstairs, Mrs. Lovett trailing behind.

**Jamie's POV:**

We finished the scene, erupting with laughter for no apparent reason. I guess it was because we didn't think it would sound as good as it did.

"Did you hear about the Halloween dance?"

There was a Halloween dance? Holy crap that's so cool! "No I didn't hear about that. When is it?"

"The day before Halloween, it's a Friday." Why was he telling me this? Why mention it at all? "And I was thinking, maybe we could meet up or something." He glanced down at the floor nervously and then back up at me. Seeing my face he said quickly, "Not like a date, just you know, others will meet us there and stuff."

I really wanted to shout 'Hell yes!' but refrained. The thought of keeping him at suspense was too tempting. "It seems a little early for me to decide. I'll let you know." My lips flickered into an evil little smile, disappearing as quickly as it came.

A vibrating sound came from Eric's pocket. He took out his mobile and clicked the little green button. "Hello? Oh, hi mum. Uh…" he put his hand on the phone and said to me, "Are we done here? I have to go home."

"Yeah, yeah we're done." I headed for the door and Eric followed, still talking to his mom. I just hope we don't run into Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. After getting Eric's number from Claire, I invited him over just to show Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney that I will go against them and do what I want. Plus I really just wanted Eric here.

The bell dinged as we entered the pie shop. Eric and I stopped in our tracks. "I'll…call you back mum; I'm gonna be a little late." Eric's eyes never left the sight in front of him, even as he hung up and placed his mobile back in his pocket. "James, who are these people?"

My eyes jumped nervously from Eric, to Sweeney, then to Mrs. Lovett. I noticed Sweeney's hand twitch, longing to grab his little "friend" and make Eric drip rubies.

"Uh Eric, I'd like you to uh, meet my…parents."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy crap 77 reviews! Thanks so much to all of you reviewers! I'm planning on making this a long story. If I get 100 reviews, I'll throw a virtual party : )**

* * *

Eric just stared in disbelief. Surely James didn't just tell him that these to people in front of him were her parents? But she had. Her parents were Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. How could that be possible though? They died one-hundred and sixty three years ago!

Seeing the blank look on his face, James thought it best to explain a little further. "Actually, they're my adoptive parents."

After what seemed like months of waiting for Eric to respond, he finally said quietly, "You lied to me."

A hurt look came across James's face when the words hit her. "No, no, not lied at all." She said, coming close to singing.

"You lied to me!" he exclaimed louder, face beginning to contort in anger.

"No I never lied. I said I lived here with my parents, I did."

"But you never said they died!" Eric was furious. He thought he liked James. He was even going to end it with Lucille once he was sure James liked him back. But she had lied to him. Not once did she mention that her parents were ghosts! It was a bit of information that he would've liked to know.

Without another word, he left the pie shop, mumbling incomprehensible words to himself. James flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. Her eyes never left the window, even after Eric disappeared off into the distance. Silence overcame the whole shop. Sweeney even ignored the sound of a bell dinging and footsteps upstairs.

"You have a customer." James choked out and walked out the front door, tears welling in her eyes, not having any idea of where she was going.

Sweeney stalked up to his tonsorial parlor half-heartedly, the weight of everything heavy on his shoulders. He was still confused on his feelings about Mrs. Lovett, and James was growing up. She was fourteen, and sure to be turning fifteen soon.

This time, he actually shaved the customer singing, "And are you beautiful and pale," 'You' as in James, "With brunette hair, like her." 'Her' as in Mrs. Lovett.

When Sweeney was done shaving the man, the man still wouldn't leave. The customer just stared straight ahead, not noticing a thing.

"You're finished." Sweeney told the man, but he didn't seem to hear. "Get out!" Sweeney shouted. The customer looked at the barber, stunned. It took a few moments, but then he got up and left the shop. _I guess that's all it had to take to get them to leave,_ Sweeney realized. If only he hadn't said it to James.

**Jamie's POV:**

How could I have been so stupid? Bringing Eric to the shop, what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, that's the problem.

I don't know how long I've been walking, but before I knew it Hyde Park came into view. Rain started to drip from the sky, but I ignored it. It only helped drown out my sobs.

My life had just become that much more depressing in only a few minutes. Suddenly, it sounded as if someone was echoing the sound of my crying. Looking around, I saw someone on the park bench, the source of the crying that wasn't mine.

I made my way over to the bench, my hair and clothes starting to get soaked. The rain began to come down harder, making the outside world blurry. Almost there, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw the unnatural orange hair.

"L-Lucille?"

She turned around suddenly, orange hair whipping in her face. She swiped it away, revealing her pale, almost grey blue eyes, now bloodshot. She's been crying for awhile.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded, all crying aside.

"Nothing, I just heard crying and came to find the source." I searched her face, looking for some kind of gentleness. That's when I noticed the bruise beginning to form on her right cheek. "Lucille what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said haughtily, but I noticed her flinch slightly when she spoke.

"I'm talking about the bruise on your cheek." I pointed as I walked over and sat next to her.

Emotion seemed to take over her, tears forming once more. "I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to do any-anything wr-wrong." she let her face collapse in her hands, sobbing loudly. Cautiously, I placed my hand on the small of her back in a comforting manner.

"Shh, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong." I'm not sure if this was true, but it seemed to make her feel better. "Who did this to you?"

"M-my d-d-dad." Lucille stuttered terribly. A few pangs of guilt shot through me as she wiped her eyeliner and mascara that were running down her face.

"Does your mom know about this?"

"Y-yes. She j-just wa-watches and th-then yells at me f-for making d-dad so upset with m-me."

I stood up, took hold of Lucille's arm, and brought her to a standing position from the soaking bench. "Come on, let's get you out of this rain." I started to drag her along, and noticed that she was limping slightly as well, so I placed her arm around my shoulder and we both staggered back to the shop. I figured if Eric already met Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, what's one more person?

* * *

Once inside the shop, I headed straight for the parlor and sat Lucille down in one of the chairs. I reached for a blanket and handed it to her. She wrapped it around herself, still slightly shivering. I left her in the parlor and went to make some tea. Once I put the tea bag in the water, Mrs. Lovett appeared next to me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I placed my finger to my lips to keep her quiet.

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "You can tell dad he can kill me for this later." She nodded, a look of confusion still glued to her face. I grabbed the two cups of tea and brought them back to the parlor and handed one to Lucille whilst I sat in the opposite chair.

She slipped slowly, as if afraid that I may have poisoned it. After a few minutes, it seemed she decided that I hadn't poisoned it and that it was just a regular cup of tea. We both sat in silence, just sipping, breathing, staring.

Even after we both finished our tea, not one of us said a word to each other. Lucille settled into the chair and closed her eyes. She fell asleep only moments after that. I was about to do the same when a loud knock on the door made me jump from my chair. I glanced over to Lucille and found that she was still sleeping soundly. As quietly as I could, I got up and made my way to the door.

It was a man who knocked, one that I've never seen or met before. Anger burned in his bloodshot eyes and he reeked of alcohol.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying ever so hard not to breathe through my nose.

The man pushed past me and partially stumbled into the shop. "Lucille is here. Bring her to me." I could tell he wasn't from around here, his accent was slightly southern.

I put myself between the parlor entryway and the man. "Who are you?" I demanded, arms crossed.

"I'm her father," he struggled to say father, a sign showing how drunk he is. "I've come to take her…home."

"And how did you know she would be found here?"

"How do ya think? I f-followed her here. Now, bring her out to me." This man was drunk beyond belief. No matter how evil she is, I couldn't let Lucille go home with this man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. She's not here; she's still at Hyde Park." I lied, hearing a creak on the stairs, knowing that it was probably Sweeney that was there.

"Don't you tell me where my own daughter is you little whore." And then it happened. It was so fast; I just wish the pain disappeared just as fast. Lucille's father had struck me across the face. No sound was emitted from my mouth except for a small gasp of surprise.

I lightly touched the area of my face that was hit, wincing a bit at the pain. Anger consumed me. I reached into my pocket and as fast as lightning, I had the razor pressed to the man's throat. "Get…out…now. And don't you ever lay a hand on Lucille again."

Lucille's father seemed to snap out of his drunkenness and left the shop, eyes wide in fear, mouth gaping like a codfish. Once he was gone, a smile of satisfaction came across my face. I turned, closing the razor, and faced Sweeney.

"Hey, you can't blame me for doing that can you?"

"No."

"Yes!" I jumped in the air and shouted loudly. For the first time, I wasn't in trouble for having a razor in my hand.

"James, what happened?" Lucille had woken up from all the commotion. Sweeney disappeared immediately and I tossed the razor behind me. it landed with a loud clang and vanished.

"Uh, postman."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should get home before I get in trouble." She walked to the door and opened it.

"I wouldn't worry about that anymore." I told her. The rain had let up and a few rays of sun were hitting the Earth.

"Thanks, and if you tell anyone about this at school, I will make your life Hell." She half-joked. I laughed along with her.

"Don't worry, I won't breathe a word." I said in all honesty. We hugged, like sisters, and she left.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holy crap this story is popular! PS: I read in Romeo and Juliet that biting your thumb at someone is equivalent to sticking your middle finger up at them (which here in America, is the worst swear ever or something like that.) (Thought I should mention this because of what happens in this chapter).**

**one of the longest chapters! Over 1,800 words! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

_**Friday:**_

Everything went back to normal yesterday. Well, almost normal. I'm not tormented by Lucille or Camille, I'm not even acknowledged.

The only thing I wish that would go back to completely normal was me and Eric. He too won't even talk to me, much less look at me. I even tried asking him what the Social Studies homework was, but he just pulled out his agenda and pointed to it, being careful to not say anything. Git.

I got in trouble at home. Actually, I don't blame Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett. I did break the big, major rule about not having Eric at the shop. Oops, my bad.

I tried focusing on my book that we're reading in English class. Only thirty pages left. Screw it; I'll finish it Sunday night or Monday morning.

I'm not allowed to use my mobile phone for two weeks, but that's alright, I barely use it anyway. However, I was stupid enough to point this out, so I'm no longer allowed to read for fun for one week. Being me, it sucked. The weekend started tomorrow, and I have nothing to do anymore, not to mention that my job demands that I be in a place surrounded by books. I hate my life sometimes.

"Everything alrigh' Miss?" Mr. Archer, my boss, asked me as I snapped back to reality.

"Yes, sorry sir, I just have to finish this book for homework is all." I apologized as I placed my book down on the counter next to the register.

"That's alright, that's alright, it's a book and reading on the job is always welcomed here. As long as you…"

"Don't ignore the customer." I finished for him. He smiled.

"I've trained you well."

"Yes you have Mr. Archer." I laughed as someone came into the shop. Mr. Archer went to the back room and I got the sense of familiar uncomfortable as I remembered the day weeks ago when Judge Turpin came into the shop. It wasn't Turpin thank god, not even someone that looked like him. It was a young girl, only about seven or eight.

She picked out a fairytale book, paid, and left, her lips forming a broad smile. I just wish I could be like that again, seven, not a care in the world, and no ghost parents.

Ah the memories.

And Halloween is coming up soon! What am I going to be? What am I going to do? Do I still even want to go to that dance anymore? Probably not, but it might be fun with friends.

Who am I kidding, I definitely will not go. Eric will more than likely be there and I refuse to be at the same social event of the month as him. Yesterday, I would've been more than happy to seize the opportunity to get the chance to speak with him. Well that ship has sailed. He totally overreacted! I thought he liked the idea of me living in a haunted place? For him to act so childish like the way he did, he's not worth it.

* * *

I thought my shift would never end, but it did. Mr. Archer left a few minutes before me, so I was left to close up the shop myself. As I slipped the spare key into to its place in the potted plant, I heard some obnoxious, druggy teenagers snicker behind me. I caught a bit of their conversation. They were talking about how lame I had to be to work in the bookshop. Feeling so fed up with those types of people, I bit my thumb at them. They didn't notice.

The darkness of nightfall was casting its shadow earlier and earlier each day. A true sign that October and Halloween was nearing. So focused on these thoughts, I didn't pay attention, didn't hear the sound of wheels on pavement, didn't see the headlights.

I looked up just in time to the sound of the car horn being pounded on, the screeching of brakes as someone slammed their foot on the pedal. Jumping out of the way my heart pounding, threatening to jump out of my chest, the sound of blood throbbing in my ears, the driver who almost hit me shouting cuss words out his window. It all happened so fast, but in slow motion at the same time.

The walk home was just as slow.

I tried to sneak into the pie shop, but the bell sound when the door opened made it near damn impossible.

Mrs. Lovett appeared at the counter, the sudden sight making me jump about an inch in the air.

"Oh mum, you gave me a fright." I gasped.

"Not my intentions deary I assure you." She smiled, but it quickly faded at the sight of me. I was still breathing heavy, my hair was probably a wreck, and some dirt covered my clothes from when I fell to the ground, jumping out of the way of what was certain to be the death of me. "Wot 'appened?"

"I uh… was almost uh…hit by a…car." I tried to say like it was no big deal.

An exasperated sigh escaped Mrs. Lovett's lips. "Jamie, you 'ave to be more careful!" she scolded. "You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry, but for the record, it wasn't my fault." _It's Eric's fault _but I kept that part to myself. "The driver was going pretty fast, and I don't think he was looking where he was going." I scurried off to the bedroom before another word was breathed.

I shut the door quietly behind me and let go of the handle when I heard the click. I took off my grey hoodie and placed it on the bed. I lay down next to it, letting my eyes flicker for a few seconds, then close completely. A voice disturbed me though.

"Mrs. Lovett ma'am?" hearing this, I immediately got off the bed, only to find myself staring at young man with dark sunken eyes and unkempt hair.

"No, James Todd." The man's eyes widened in pure fear when I spoke my last name. Ignoring this, I pressed on to more important matters like, "Who are you?"

He relaxed a little bit. "The name's Tobias Ragg." He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly. Then I realized who he really was.

"So you're Toby! I've heard so much about you." I looked him over and noticed his features: height, face, age. "I'm so…sorry." I apologized, unsure of how to really apologize to a ghost that died young. He couldn't be more than twenty-one.

"It's alrigh'. Feel much better now actually. Yeah, t'was a nasty case of pneumonia tha' done it, but I feel really great." He took a deep breath in, as if proving that being dead was better than living with a deadly disease. "But tha's beside the point. The point is tha' you're in terrible danger!"

"Danger? What do you mean danger?" I gave him a curious look.

"You look a lot like Mr. Todd ya know?"

"Yeah, I'm aware, but what do you mean danger?" I was becoming impatient with the man.

"The sky's bluer nowadays." He turned and faced out the window, smiling slightly to himself. I noticed that he was beginning to flicker a bit.

"Toby!" but it was of no use, I was too late. Toby flickered one last time before disappearing all together. Damn it!

"Jamie, who you talkin' to?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she opened the door and poked her head in (though not literally this time).

Glancing back real quickly to where Toby stood just milliseconds before, "No one mum, just me." I took a few large steps towards the mirror and clearly saw what Toby meant when he said that I looked a lot like Sweeney. But he just got one thing wrong: I didn't look a lot like Sweeney; I looked a _lot_ like Sweeney in an eerie way.

My hair was darker than ever before, the white streak couldn't be more visible. Even my eyes have changed, no longer their usual dark red brown. They were the same color, just more demonic. Mum came up behind me.

"Wot's seems to be the problem?"

I looked at her in the mirror. "I look like him."

She shook her head slightly. "Not entirely, ya still got your eyes love. Always admired your eye color, it's unique."

"Thanks, somewhere on my actual mom's side of the family, there were albino genes and I got them. My dad had brown eyes." I explained. It just surprised me that almost everyone in my family before me didn't get the genes, and then I got them. I loved the fact that I was the different one in my family, but now, I wished I wasn't so different. All my connections with my parents…gone.

I turned and faced mum, trying to make my eyes look more loving than demonic. Seeing that I was close to another round of tears, Mrs. Lovett pulled me into a super tight hug, and then brought me back over to the bed. I lay down on it, but just as she was about to leave I whimpered, "Don't go."

She smiled to herself, and then crawled onto the bed next to me. Once in place, I snuggled next to her, feeling like that seven year old I saw in the bookshop. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair lightly. I fell asleep, feeling nothing but happiness and forgetting the troubles of the world.

**Third Person POV:**

Mrs. Lovett looked down at James, who was now in a light sleep that could've been easily disturbed by the sound of a pin dropping. It broke her heart, but she had to leave the room, she could hear Sweeney calling her name softly.

Just as she was about to get up though, she felt a hand on her shoulder that forced her back down, but not roughly; almost reassuringly. Then the weight of the bed shifted slightly as Sweeney lay down on the other side.

"You should rest."

She wasn't sure if Sweeney could see, because he had blown out the candle, but she gave a smile and laughed a bit. "I _was_ restin' love."

Both of them froze when James moved slightly, but relaxed when the girl became still again. Sweeney stared at her, not so much as a glare anymore, just looking, but not really seeing.

Too tired to interact anymore, Nellie whispered, "Goodnight dear."

"Night." He said. It was one word, but one word was all it took for Nellie to be comforted by the fact that he was still there.

They would all wake up, not having moved another inch, all with a small smile and a thought of family.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not my best chapter. I'm serious. I only worked a few hours on this and it's not my best work. Sorry. I just wanted to update before tomorrow because my friend and I are spending all day together tomorrow. Easter vacation has begun! Which means I am able to stay up until three AM, writing. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot about this all these other times. I don't own anything!**

* * *

I would've liked to have woken up knowing that my little run in with Toby never happened. Of course, being me, it actually did happen.

What could he have meant by saying that I was in danger? What kind of danger? Or was he just delusional from the pneumonia? Did having pneumonia make you delusional?

My eyes flickered open, revealing the fact that the others were still sound asleep. I was stuck between them which made it damn near impossible to get out of the bed. But I managed by shimmying down to the bottom.

Sneaking into the shop, I grabbed a bite to eat. Sweeney walked in while I nibbled on my toast with strawberry jam. "Good morning." I said in between bites, though I'm sure it wasn't a good morning for Sweeney. It has to be at least six-forty-five AM. It shocked me that I was acting this cheerful. "Is mum awake?"

"Yes she is." said Mrs. Lovett as she entered a bright smile clearly visible. "How'd ya sleep love?" she asked me.

"Quite well thanks. Wish I was able to sleep in later." I laughed and sat in the booth that I always sit at, staring into space yet again. I screwed my face up in concentration as I tried to think of something that seemed to be nagging at my brain, but I couldn't place my finger on what it could be.

I jumped up in realization, "I have to rehearse my songs!" that was the weekend drama assignment. Learn as much of the songs as we could. I barely had begun, knowing only the tune. I rushed to my school bag and got out my script.

"Oh love, would you sing for us?" my stomach immediately filled with butterflies. I hate singing in front of people. I'm surprised that I didn't pass out during the auditions.

"Um, sure. Hm…" what song? Definitely not "Poor Thing". Not a good idea to sing that in front of Sweeney Todd.

An idea struck like lightning. "Dad, could you help me with this one?" he was hesitant, but agreed in the end, still unsure of my plan. I sat back down, across from him.

"Now, we got a body molding upstairs. Now what do you intend we should do about that thing?" You could see Sweeney's eyes light up, not with happiness no. Something else, something unknown, almost like the memory of revenge was too good.

"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." He responded fully from memory.

"Oh yeah, course we could do that. Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' around lookin' for 'im." I did my best to repeat the steps that we learned at drama, saying what to do in my head. _Go to the window, look out it, and turn back to Sweeney. _

"_Seems a downright shame."_

"_Shame?"_

"_Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame, wot's 'is name has, had, has nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift. _If you get my drift." Sweeney just gave me a blank stare. Not sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he truly was lost. "_Seems an awful waste. I mean, with the price of meat, wot it is, when you get, if you get it."_

"Ah." Sweeney realized what I was talking about.

"_Good you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and 'er pie shop. Business never better using only pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste."_

"_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion imminently practical and yet appropriate as always. Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know."_

"_think about it, lot's of gentlemen will soon be coming for a shave. Won't they? Think of all them pies!"_

"_What's the sound of the world out there?"_

"_What Mistah Todd, what Mistah Todd, what is that sound?"_

"_Those crunching noises pervading the air."_

"_Yes Mistah Todd, yes Mistah Todd, yes all around."_

"_It's man devouring man my dear."_

"_And who are we to deny it in here!" _we sang in unison at the window facing each other. I paused for a moment. "That's all we went over, I don't know anymore, sorry."

"Oh don't be love that was absolutely fantastic!" Mrs. Lovett congratulated me, loosely hugging me.

"Thanks mum. I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." My heart was still pounding from being so nervous.

"Do you think that's really a good idea? Wot with last night and all?" True concern showed in her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be fine mum. See you in a bit!" I called out as I left the shop, noticing that I was beginning to develop a bit of an accent unintentionally. Not a strong one, barely noticeable, but it was there nonetheless.

Only a few other people were awake, it was still pretty early on a Saturday morning. I let my mind wander around a bit, thinking about school, my two friends and one acquaintance, the boy of my dreams who hates me, the play, and how Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett will think of it _if_ they see it. Not sure if it would be a good idea if they came to the school. What if someone were to see them (other than Eric of course)?

"Hey you!" someone called out to me. I whirled around, looking for the caller, but saw no one I recognized. "Over here!" turning to the right of me, I saw an all too familiar face. It was Camille. She fast-walked over to me, sparkling in the rising sun (her outfit was covered in glitter). "I was hoping I'd find you in this area."

"And why are you looking for me? Scratch that, most importantly, why the hell are you out this early?" I was a mutual friend with Lucille, Camille on the other hand, I still didn't trust.

"Relax would you? I just want a word with you is all."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh yeah it is actually."

"Okay, can we just push aside our differences for just this moment? There's something really important that I need to talk to you about." Okay, who is this person, and what has she done with Camille? Without waiting for me to reply, Camille continued, "Lucille told me about what happened the other day, in the park?"

"And…" I made a gesture with my hands signaling her to go on.

"And I wanted to thank you. She's been feeling a lot less depressed lately, more like herself." She gave a curt nod and adjusted her equally sparkly purple handbag for it to fit on her shoulder more comfortably.

"Well, you're welcome I suppose." I turned to walk off, but she grabbed my arm.

"Hang on, there's something else. We're all gettin' together on Halloween night. Wanna come?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, everyone'll be there, me, Lucille, Claire. It'll be a whole lot of fun." She begged me. Damn me for being persuaded so easily.

"Sure why not?"

"Brilliant! Talk to you more about it on Monday!" she shouted behind her as she whipped out her mobile and walked away, her one-inch heels clicking on the ground.

My life is being turned upside down as I know it!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was astonished on the amount of reviews I got, then remembered that for most people, it's Easter vacation. Can we make it to 95 reviews before my next update?**

* * *

_**Middle of October:**_

Life was seemingly taking a turn for the better. No, Eric hasn't started talking to me again, but my classes have gotten better and Claire and I have been invited to go sit at the table with Lucille and Camille. Most of the conversations I didn't join in though, they were either about shopping, store brands, boys, and if a lot of sparkles were a good thing or not. All the conversations were on things that I couldn't comment about.

Drama rehearsals are becoming more and more difficult. I'm supposed to have most of my lines from Act One in two weeks. Yes that's a lot of time (you may think), but not for someone who has to memorize lines and songs, especially for a part that is easily the most difficult singing-wise.

"James, you okay?" Claire poked me really hard in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Claire?" I glared at her.

"Sorry but you like, really out of it. Just making sure that you still alive." She joked, but I didn't find it very funny what with all the death that surrounds me, and having a near death experience myself.

"Fine." I said half-heartedly. I stood up and got rid of my lunch tray, went back to the table, but didn't sit down. "I think I'm going to my locker, I need to get something for my next class that I left in it."

"Yeah sure." Camille said. I've found a trick that helps me with who is Claire and who is Camille. Claire hates a lot of sparkles; Camille couldn't get enough of them.

Without another word, I left the lunchroom, no one acknowledging the fact that I seemed to be the only one leaving.

In truth, I didn't have anything to grab from my locker. I just needed an excuse to escape that Hell of a lunch room. My head was pounding, a headache starting to settle in. I thought about going to the nurse, but she might send me home which would not be the best idea. One: No one can pick me up at school and I don't think I'd be allowed to walk. Two: Rehearsal today that I couldn't miss. We were going to get fit into our costumes.

I leaned against the cold metal, closing my eyes. I opened them to find a window straight ahead of me. It looked like a storm was brewing, a thunderstorm. Shit, if it rains I'm screwed. I didn't bring an umbrella, and I was wearing a tee-shirt. Hopefully it would clear out before drama...

"Toby!" I shouted really loud, and then looked around to make sure no one was around to hear me. "Toby," I said more quietly, "what are you doing here?" The ghost looked a little forlorn, seldom showing in his transparent eyes. How is it that Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were opaque, and Toby was transparent and translucent?

"I gave a warning to someone." he said, thinking that it would make sense to me, which of course it didn't.

"Okay...good for you?" He stared at me like _I _was the crazy one.

"I don't remember who I gave it to. I thought it was you. But now that I think about it, she looked a lot older." Toby wasn't even staring at me now, more of past me.

"Toby, what does this have to do with me?" I was getting annoyed, no, I passed annoyed two sentences ago. I was getting pissed.

"Everything! You don't understand! I have to get home, children to spend time with, and wife to see." And he vanished yet again. God, why does everything have to be so complicated?

The door was just a little ways down. I could leave early, clear my head a little bit, and then come back. No one would have to know. But of course, the bell rang the next second.

People pushed past me. I was becoming more noticed though when news of my role had spread. Still, invisibility shadowed over me mostly. A few more classes, and drama rehearsal, then my escape could be made.

Math, English, some other class, and then the final bell rang. I gathered up all that I needed and headed for the auditorium.

* * *

Stage crew was working on sets, other actors working on their scenes. I glanced around at everything and bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said quickly.

"It's not trouble honestly." I looked at the stranger that I ran into. His mysterious eyes met mine. The boy stared at me like he was trying to use telepathy. I was under his spell.

"Uh, sorry again about that. I should learn to be more aware of my surroundings." I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"My apologies, I don't seem to know your name." he said politely.

"James Todd."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Lovett. Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Miss Todd. The name's Jeremy." He didn't stick out his hand for me to shake; he just smiled like a fool, flashing his perfect teeth. Jeremy was a year older than me by the looks of it. It was then I recognized him. He was the one playing Turpin!

"You're playing Turpin, right?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yes that's right." Someone called his name. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." And he walked away. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or not, but I could've sworn that I saw Eric look over at me with a flame of jealousy that burned in his eyes.

* * *

"Alright, let's take the scene from the top." The director called out. I don't know if it's just me, but the director seems a little strange. He's an Italian man with weird hair that looks like he puts way too much hair gel in it. And he has a funny mustache.

We were going over the first few scenes of the play. First, Anthony and Sweeney would start, then just Sweeney, then Sweeney and me. We would take a little break then Johanna, Turpin and the Beadle would go over their scenes. There was even the chance that we'd be able to go over the Final Scene.

The guy who played Anthony and Eric were doing the very first scene during which time I was getting fitted for my first costume. I loved it. I loved the color, the design, the fit, but the only thing that bothered me was that it wasn't correct.

The colors were wrong and the design was different. I had to wear an apron for my first scene, and I'm more the positive that Mrs. Lovett didn't wear an apron…ever. Even when she baked. But nonetheless, I had an apron. The bodice was a dark red that was faded and the kirtle was striped white and pale blue. This was not what I imagined. But it still looked good. Just not right.

It was time for my scene.

* * *

Just my luck, the rain didn't ease up at all. I had to walk all the way home, soaking wet, with a tee-shirt on and no jacket, lugging around a cloth bag that weighed what seemed to be three times my own weight. By the time I got home, I was just about ready to die.

I let my bag slide off my shoulder (which was rather painful) and I dropped into a chair. Resting my chin on the palms of my hands, I let my eyes close slightly. They snapped open when I felt someone rest their hand on the small of my back. It was Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett came up behind him.

"'Ow was rehearsal?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Tiresome, fun, got fitted for my costume."

"Oh how exciting! Now don't tell me wot it looks like, I wanna be surprised."

"Will do mum." I gave a small chuckle. I stared up at Sweeney, who was still standing over me. I didn't expect him to ask how my day was or what I did. He didn't ask. Typical Mr. Todd.

I got up to go make myself something to eat, but was interrupted. "No, you sit and rest your bones love. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Are you sure mum?" as far as I knew, Mrs. Lovett was only good at making the pies and I did not feel like having human flesh slide down my throat, ghost flesh or not.

"Of course love, you've 'ad a long day you need to rest." She ushered me to the parlor where I sat down in one of the chairs. Sweeney sat in the other one. Without saying a word, I stared at him, studied him, afraid of missing something. He caught me.

"What are you staring at?" he wasn't angry, wasn't annoyed, just…curious, wondering. Before I answered, he stood up and walked over to the fireplace and scanned the mantle.

I did the same and stood next to him. I looked straight ahead, but I wasn't really looking, more of thinking. About what Toby had said today, what he said about me being in danger, and I was wondering what Sweeney was thinking about me looking like him. I just hope he didn't think it was intentional.

We were called back into the shop. "Dinner!"

Surprisingly, it was all very good. Everything made from scratch: Soup, salad and biscuits (well, the biscuits weren't made from scratch). Mrs. Lovett and I had a playful grin on our faces, Sweeney didn't. His aura was different though, happier. I guess he's just good at showing no expression on his face of what he really felt.

"Goodnight love." Mrs. Lovett kissed the top of my head as she blew out the candle.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. The door didn't close behind her though. I heard a few whispers and then the sound of footsteps by the bed. Someone knelt down by the bedside. I pretended to be sleeping lightly.

I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face. A finger gently caressed my face. The mystery visitor leaned in and in an undertone he spoke, "Sleep well." Then Sweeney left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Holy crap 95! 5 more, it'll be 100! Yay! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, making 95 possible. I posted another story and the Title is in french, but the story's in english. feel free to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Just ask Sweeney, he'll tell you.**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, the relationship between Sweeney and I was…inexplicable. He's not so distant now, but we're not exactly tight. A weak but stronger relationship if you get my drift.

I catch him sometimes when he's in his memories. I make sure I'm not caught. I don't want an incident like last time to happen. But I don't know if it will because these memories are different. They were memories of us: when I first came here, Mrs. Lovett announcing that she and Sweeney decided to adopt me, when I slit the Judge's throat and we went home a happy family.

I stood outside the door of the barbershop, hugging my sweater to myself. Sweeney was lost in a memory. This time, it was when I was sick so many weeks ago and he stayed by my side as I rested. But then it changed. Things happened that I was positive never actually did.

_I couldn't fall asleep, feeling uncomfortable, I kept fidgeting. Sweeney rubbed my back gently and I fell asleep, but had a horrible nightmare of some sorts. I screamed as I bolted upright, straight into Sweeney's arms. I sobbed and he let me whilst whispering calming things into my ear. I relaxed and laid back down._

"Come in." Sweeney said, without turning around. He had known that I was watching. Trying to steady my breathing, I opened the door to the barbershop and stepped inside. I clutched my locket as if it could protect me for what was to come. Time seemed to freeze as he made his way over to me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was led to the trunk. He sat me down and took his place next to me. "How much did you see?"

"Everything." No use hiding anything, he'd find out soon enough. "Before we go on, can I just say something?"

"What?"

"I kind of wish that that day went that way too. I'm totally serious" I didn't smile, didn't laugh, I _was _totally serious. I would've said dead serious, but that would've sounded mean and probably wouldn't have ended well.

Instead of a response, Sweeney just gave me a look that asked, _really? _I nodded my head. He leaned towards me, hesitated, then he hugged me. He actually hugged me! And I wasn't the one to hug first. I put my arms around him as well, buried my face into his chest and smiled brightly. Right when I thought my life was going downhill, the rollercoaster ride shot me straight up.

_You're in terrible danger._

My mind would always jump back to these words.

_You're in terrible danger. _

I was released, no longer smiling.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked me.

"Apparently I'm in terrible danger." I explained. I didn't expect Sweeney to believe me. Why should he, I'm probably leaning more towards insane than the opposite. Of course, he did the opposite of expected.

"C'mon we'll talk." He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and we went back down into the pie shop.

"Mrs. Lovett, James has a…concern." Mrs. Lovett put down her book.

"And wot would tha' be?"

I let go of Sweeney's hand and crossed my arms. "I talked with Toby."

"Did you, now?"

"Yes, and he said that I was in terrible danger. I don't know what he means and I'm scared." I confessed. I truly was fearful. I was completely unaware of what was to happen to me. Do you know what that's like? Imagine not knowing an answer on a test that was worth twenty points and the test would decide your whole future, and times that by four. It was a gut-wrenching feeling.

"Oh love, everythin'll be alrigh' I promise you that." But I didn't believe her. "Jus' don't think about it."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Hm, wot about Halloween? Tha's comin' up real soon ain't it?" this triggered a memory. My birthday! It was the day before Halloween! How could I have forgotten?

"Bloody hell, I'm going to be fifteen in nine days!" I shouted in excitement.

"Really, oh that's ever so exciting love." I was hugged. In the moment of happiness, I totally forgot about the fact that I could die at any second at any day.

What was I going to be for Halloween? I took a step back from the ghost couple (I have officially declared them a couple) and an idea struck me. "I have an idea for my Halloween costume."


	24. Chapter 24

**Over 100 reviews! virtual party woo hoo! Okay, because PurpleandBlackPandas made a very good point about me sort of rushing things, I edited the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The day before Halloween:**_

I officially turned fifteen ten minutes ago, during science. When the minute hand passed over the five, I almost leapt out of my seat. Instead, I let out a small, barely noticeable squeal of joy, a quiet, "eep". Well, I thought it was barely noticeable, but a few people sitting at the desks surrounding me, looked at me strangely. I mouthed "what" to them and shrugged my shoulders. They turned back around, rolling their eyes and sighing, clearly annoyed by me.

The rest of the school day dragged on. The excitement of my turning fifteen only lasted science class. No one else knew that it was such a special day, so no one said anything. I made sure I didn't imply what today was, I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

Unfortunately, drama rehearsal, on my birthday, doesn't get much worse than that.

"Pleasure seeing you again James." Jeremy said clearly as he practically waltzed up to me. I giggled at the sight, and his face turned the lightest shade of pink.

"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you." I held back the rest of my hysteric giggles. Jeremy was about to say something else when Eric jumped into the picture.

"So, how is everyone doing over here?" he said in an animated tone.

"We _were_ fine." I spat out. Jeremy looked at Eric and me nervously. He clearly missed something.

"Okay, no need to get your knickers in such a twist." He was really beginning to get on my nerves. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of what he did!

"Jeremy, if you could excuse me and Eric for a moment that would be wonderful." Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, my I grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him away before he could say anything.

"Eric, will you just cut it out! If you're just jealous of Jeremy, you don't have to go through this whole act, okay?"

"What act? I just wanted to see what you guys were up to is all."

I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration. "Listen, you know what you did at the shop that one day, and that really hurt, so I'm no longer in the mood for your little antics, got it? Good." I stormed away back over to Jeremy.

"Sorry about that, just needed to sort a few things out." I explained.

"No worries. Hey, it looks like I'm up." And he scampered away to the stage for his scene. I suddenly wished I was home and not here when the school orchestra began playing "Pretty Women". I longed for the comforting feel of tea down my throat and scent of home.

I ran a few lines with Stephen who played Toby.

"How could you think of such of Mistah Todd, he's been so good to us." I said in a calming voice.

"Hi, oh, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jeremy said as he came up next to me when he finished his scene.

"No, just going over some lines and stuff. Uh, Stephen, can we take a little break?"

"Don't see why not?" and he walked away leaving me standing next to Jeremy…alone.

I immediately caught on to what he was doing when he mentioned the dance. "So the dance is tonight." He said nonchalantly.

"So it is." I could feel the mischief gleam in my eyes. Jeremy didn't say another word so I thought it be best to make it easier for him. "Do you wanna go with me?"

"Yes." He didn't try hiding his excitement.

"Lovett, Toby! Your scene now!" the director called out to us. Right, rehearsal… damn.

When doing the scene, I looked over to where Jeremy was. He made his way over to a group of guys and started talking animatedly. He must've been talking about the dance and the fact he was going with me because the next thing I knew, I saw Eric in the group, and he looked pissed.

I finally came home after what seemed like days of rehearsal though it was only two hours. We got kicked out of the school early so the dance could be set up. After saying my hellos, I ran to my room and grabbed my costume. I just had to add the finishing touches.

* * *

My costume was all set. I took my least favorite pair of jeans and some scissors. A few rips and tears were made and fake blood was smeared on for stains. The same was said for a black camisole (which apparently, I have several). I added black eyeliner and eye shadow after pale base was applied. I didn't look like myself at all. I was thinking of adding dye to rid myself of the white streak in my hair, but it added a nice touch.

The last step was to add the fake blood to my neck. I let the red liquid drip down a bit for a better effect. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, not recognizing who I was, and hopped out of my room.

"Oh love, you look wonderful!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Thanks, I actually didn't spend too much time on it."

"Well, I hope you 'ave fun at the dance." She called after me as I left the shop.

"Will do!" I shut the door behind me and jumped in surprise as Jeremy seemingly just appeared in front of me. "Hey, I uh, thought I was meeting you at the dance."

"Thought it would be better to have an escort, eh?"

"Suppose you're right." I walked up to him and he offered me his arm like a gentleman despite the fact that he was dressed as the grim reaper.

Claire, Lucille, and Camille surrounded me like a swarm of mosquitoes.

"Hey,"

"Oh my god, you came!"

"I told you she would make it."

"Guys!" I shouted at them, making them all look at me wide eyed. "I'm here, okay? Does anything else really matter?" A song began playing, not slow, not fast, medium tempo. One to just bop around to, so all five of us just stayed in the corner.

I saw Eric wandering around aimlessly through the crowd of people, dressed up like a grave-robber.

"Lucille, why aren't you with Eric?"

She looked over to him solemnly. "We broke up yesterday."

"Really?" I tried not to sound so happy. Why would I sound happy? I don't like Eric any more. I don't like Eric any more… right?

"Yeah, I caught him flirting with some other slut." The word "slut" was emphasized unnecessarily. I quickly learned that Lucille was the jealous type. Take it from personal experience.

We all talked for another few minutes and the song ended. Katy Perry's "Firework" began playing and we all went to the dance floor. It was a blast: laughing, talking, dancing, and just plain fun.

After finishing a small glass of punch, a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Jeremy whispered seductively into my ear. I placed my glass on the table and was led to the dance floor. He placed both his hands on my waist; I placed mine on his shoulders. We swayed back and forth to the rhythm of "Time After Time". In the distance, I could hear Claire, Lucille, and Camille giggle as they danced with their own partners.

The song ended and I felt my face flush and turn a deep scarlet. "I uh…um I…" I stuttered and he just smiled. I shut up.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun, I had a great time."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." And I shut the door, butterflies still flying around in my stomach.

When Mrs. Lovett appeared next to me, I didn't jump in surprise; I was still floating on cloud nine. "Seems like you 'ad a good time."

"As sure as Hell." And I waltzed to my room.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay I really need to work on typing. So many people like this story, so I need to type fast! My other fanfiction isn't doing so well, which is highly disappointing, so I will not update this story until the other one gets a new review. Not because I'm mean, because it gives me more time to type up chapter 26 for this story. It's Halloween time!**

* * *

Trick-or-Treating was so much fun! The candy was unbelievable good. Thirty-six inch pixie sticks, full packages of Twizzlers, full sized Hershey's bars; I was in sweet, sweet heaven.

"Jeremy, c'mon, you're being really slow!" I joked as I tugged on the sleeve of his costume.

"God, what time is it? I have to be going home."

"Home, but the fun's just begun!" I argued.

"I have a uh, sister I have to babysit while my parents are out. See you at school though." He called behind his shoulder as he raced away, candy bag swinging behind him, occasionally hitting his leg. _He sure is acting strange,_ I thought to myself.

After hitting about twenty or so more houses, I decided that it was time to head in as well. Besides, one more house and my bag would rip open from being so full!

"See you on Monday!" Claire called out to me as I said my farewells and laters. Then, I literally ran into someone dressed up as a grave-robber. I ran into Eric.

Before I got the chance to say anything, Eric started babbling. "Listen, James, I'm really sorry for what I did. I overreacted, and I think it's really cool that your adoptive parents are murderers. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Anyways, I'm just really sorry and…"

"Is there any point to this conversation Eric, because I'm really not in the mood for listening." I warned.

"Yes, I just passed Jeremy and he was acting very strange, like super strange. Kept muttering about revenge and 'all those years' and I think I heard something about elixir."

I couldn't believe Eric was doing this, making stuff up about Jeremy whom he probably barely knew in the first place. "You are unbelievable! Just get out of my way Eric before I make you move!" I shouted in his face and pushed past him, ramming into his shoulder as I did. I didn't walk away completely until I heard the satisfying sound of his "ow".

The walk home was slow and cold. Darkness shrouded me, hugged me tight. Despite it being so dark out, I saw shadows everywhere. I picked up the pace when it started getting too creepy. At the last minute, I broke into a run and burst through the pie shop entrance.

"Hello!" I called out when I saw that no one was to be found. Maybe Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were upstairs? I waited a second to brace myself for what I may…intrude on. I tried to make as much as I could on the stairs so that if they were doing anything, they would realize I was there.

"Hey what's," I trailed off and stopped in my tracks at what I saw. "Up."

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were tied to the bedpost and gagged. Mrs. Lovett was the first to see me. Her eyes widened in a mixture of fright and relief. Sweeney just sat where he was, looking like he was about to die and he was accepting it. Without thinking I rushed over to them and undid the gags.

"Jamie love, oh I'm so glad you're 'ere." Mrs. Lovett breathed out as I began working at the knots that held her to the bedpost.

"What the hell happened? Damn it these are tight!" I said loudly in frustration. "Can't you guys disappear and reappear somewhere else in the room?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A voice that I recognized instantly said menacingly. I took a sharp intake of breath as Jeremy stepped out of the shadows.

"Jeremy, how did you?"

"A little Italian bird told me." as he said this, a man wearing fancy clothing, a weird mustache, and hair that looked as if it had too much styling gel in it appeared next to Jeremy. I didn't need to be told once to know who it was.

"Pirelli. Wot are you doin' 'ere?" I asked taking on a full Cockney accent.

"Jus' payin' Mr. Todd here a visit." He laughed a cold-hearted laugh that made me want to murder him myself. It didn't take a Harvard graduate to figure out that Pirelli was here for revenge. The Italian freak barber began stepping closer. I took what seemed to be numerous steps back before hitting the wall. When I thought Pirelli was going to keep stalking towards me, he stopped in front of Sweeney.

Jeremy was the one to come up next to me. He leaned in close, too close to my liking. His hot, disgusting breath was right in my ear. "You know, we could build off of this, a relationship I mean. Think about it, this would be a wonderful story to tell our kids."

I dared to look at him. "In case you have forgotten, I'm freakin' fifteen! A minor, a juvenile, I'm not even suppose to be thinking about sex at this age!" He was pissing me off so much that I was _this _close to spitting in his face. I didn't dare to do such a thing though. It was the only reason why he was getting to know me at drama, because he was working for Pirelli.

Pirelli began speaking with Sweeney as Jeremy walked away from me. I took this opportunity to kneel beside Mrs. Lovett and began untying her. I undid the last knot in time before Jeremy noticed and kicked me to the ground. He was too weak with the kick and the only effect would be a light bruise or two I'm sure.

Out of thin air, Pirelli pulled out a book that had a bunch of weird symbols on the front. None of it seemed familiar. Pirelli began chanting words in what sounded like Gibberish. A dark green-blue light erupted from the book. Triumph filled the eyes of both Jeremy and Pirelli. Horror filled mine.

A silver, liquid- like substance started coming out of Sweeney's chest as a pained expression appeared on his face. I wanted to cry out, do something, but was too afraid of what would happen. I could only watch as he was being taken by the Shadows. Dark dangerous things Shadows are. They show no mercy and take you to a place worse than Hell.

More Gibberish followed and more of the silver stuff was expelled from Sweeney's chest. "Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett screamed out as he started fading fast. Anger, confusion, love, and hatred overcame me. Without realizing what I was doing, I jumped up and kicked the book out of Pirelli's hands. A razor was whipped out, Pirelli was kicked hard in the shins, and his throat slit wide open, all done by me. His blood showered me as I stabbed his throat numerous times.

Jeremy came up next to me to stop me, but I elbowed him. Pirelli exploded in a burst of light. Jeremy was still kneeling over in pain. I turned to him, ready to go for yet another kill, but Mrs. Lovett stopped me.

"Love, it's one thing to kill a ghost, it's another to kill someone tha's alive." She was right of course, and she knelt down next to Jeremy and began whispering in his ear. "You will go 'ome, forget any of this ever 'appened. You never met James Todd."

Jeremy's eyes kind of glazed over and he stood up, the pain seemingly disappeared suddenly. He left the shop without another word.

I rushed over to Sweeney who looked as if he was going to go unconscious any moment. "Dad, dad please, listen to me, don't you dare close your eyes!" I pleaded and begged. He did anyways. I helped Mrs. Lovett lay him on the bed. I stayed at the bedside almost the whole night.

It had to have been eleven-forty-five when he finally woke up. "What the hell happened?" he moaned. I laughed and cried at the same time. He sat up and I hugged him.

"You just had a little run in with Pirelli. No big deal, just wanted revenge." I explained.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Lovett whispered when she came back into the room. It was definitely a group hug moment.

A picture perfect family.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for such a short chapter. It was either a short chapter, or a long wait. I figured most of you would rather have a short wait. Usually I would have updated by two days ago, my bad. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**A week later:**_

Jeremy kept his distance at rehearsals and whenever someone asked how it was going to the dance with me, he'd just give them an odd look and walk away.

"James, are you listening to me?" Eric questioned.

"Hey, don't you go and steal my lines." I joked back. Though he was right about Jeremy acting strange and all that, I still didn't like him. At least, that's what I've been trying to convince myself of.

"Not stealing lines, just trying to get your attention."

And rehearsal droned on and on. I sure hope this play is worth it because I would be royally pissed if something happened and we had to cancel. How utterly frustrating that would be!

It was odd, very recently at rehearsals; I would see a woman standing outside the auditorium doors. She had long blonde hair, but that was all I could gather from being so far away. At first, I thought she was a parent. Then she began leaving just before rehearsal would end, about five minutes before, without anyone with her. And I always felt as if she were watching me and no one else, me specifically.

Of course, this made it all the more difficult to pay attention at rehearsals, such as the one today. Everyone was constantly trying to get me to pay attention when I tried to get a better view of the woman. Whenever I caught her eye, she'd turn away.

Sometimes, when I see her, I think I'm seeing mom, my real mom. They look very similar.

When I told this to Mrs. Lovett, she said it was just because I missed my real mom. She also had a kind of hurt look on her face. That was when I hugged her and said, "Thanks for the talk mum." It seemed to make her feel better.

Sweeney stopped asking how rehearsals went because I would always give him the same answer ("It was fine"). Mrs. Lovett would always ask, and I made sure I gave a different answer every time, just so she wouldn't lose interest. It was nice when someone cared.

At school, it was apparent on my performance that things were not going well. My grades were dropping lower and lower each week with every test and homework assignment. Not because of the play, I am perfectly capable of balancing out drama and school. I'm just unable to balance out school and home, especially with recent events. 186 Fleet Street is not some place where the need to do homework is felt.

I understand perfectly by what Toby meant when he said I was in danger. He didn't mean me at all, he was talking about Sweeney. Makes sense, same hair, same last name, I guess a ghost like Toby could get easily confused, especially in his state. But I still don't know what he meant about the warning. Was he actually talking to me, or did he think he was talking to Sweeney again? I may never know.

Toby hasn't shown up for days. I guess I should be happy about that. Whenever Toby shows up, it's because of something really bad (at least, that's what it's been like so far). He seemed almost like a Bad Luck charm, if ghosts could be bad luck charms of course.

I've been doing a lot of research on it, reading by candle light. It's really difficult to not get caught staying up so late when your parents could just pop in (literally) at anytime. Everything's becoming difficult lately, rehearsal, school especially, being around Sweeney.

In one of the books, it read that ghosts stay on this Earth for one hundred twenty-five years. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett have been here one hundred sixty-two years. Something's going on, something's up.

Something's wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I edited Chapter 27 because chapter 28 was just way too short. Review please? And if you like Harry Potter, check out my poll. It's a rather interesting one. Just saying.**

* * *

_**Christmas Vacation:**_

Worst Christmas vacation…ever. It hasn't begun snowing at all! Not even rain, just taunting clouds, threatening to break open like an egg, but never going through with it. Stupid clouds.

Vacation could have been fun, if I had friends come over or something, but I didn't feel up to it. Besides, almost everyone left to go somewhere else in the world. Claire and Camille even left for Florida! I kind of wished I could go with them; it would have been nice to see the state that I grew up in again. No, its Christmas time, and family is more important.

Though I wouldn't complain about a nice cup of hot chocolate by the window and watch the snow fall ever so gently.

No homework assignments, no major drama assignments either. We just had to make sure we knew all our songs. I tried my best not to think about them, they would get stuck in my head, especially "Poor Thing" and I would not want to be the one to hang around Sweeney if I sung that aloud. Not a pretty sight I imagine.

Poor Sweeney, almost reliving everything, the only difference is he'd be reliving everything as someone watching, forced to see all the damage he has done.

I have absolutely no idea where Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett are. They just upped and disappeared.

A figure materialized before me. Of course, it was the blighter Toby.

"Happy almost Christmas." He said cheerfully. He acted as if he wasn't dead.

"Yeah Happy Christmas. Wot do you want?" I felt the English accent returning. I didn't try to hide it anymore, it just sort of happened. I guess living in London for as many months as I have with a ghost that had a strong Cockney accent.

"Just wishing you wonderful Holidays." If only wishes came true, I might still be with Cole this Christmas. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Toby, you said that you gave a warning to someone a while ago. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I do." I felt the excitement grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Who did you give it to?" I had my suspicions that it might be the blonde that was always hanging around.

"Uh, I dunno. Some blonde I think. Looked a lot like Mr. Todd's daughter Johanna I think it was. Why do ya ask?"

It was almost too much to contain. That's why the woman had been practically stalking me! Because Toby told her to do so!

"No reason, just wondering, Happy Christmas!" I said hurriedly as I sensed someone coming. Before Toby had completely vanished, Mrs. Lovett appeared. Toby stupidly materialized once more, making himself completely visible for her to see.

"Jamie love, who's this?" Uh oh, how am I going to explain this one? Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Mrs. Lovett ma'am, it's me, Toby." His eyes glowed like dying embers.

"Toby, is it true?" she breathed, unable to grasp the fact that Toby was standing right in front of her. He nodded and he walked over to hug her. I just stood there like the useless tree I was. I shifted uncomfortably. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Mrs. Lovett whispered, "Toby, you best be on your way. If Mistah Todd should find you."

"Right, thanks ma'am. I'm glad I could see you again."

"Same 'ere love." A warm smile was given from both of them. Toby vanished, but then gold light shimmered brightly and cheerfully. It took me a second to realize that Toby had just crossed over, which brought me to my next point.

"Mum, I hope you don't mind me asking, and don't take this the wrong way, but why are you still here?" Confusion hung in the air.

"Not sure. Guess it's better this way though, cos I wouldn't be 'ere to take care of you, would I?" she placed an arm around my shoulder.

"S'ppose you're right." I said, staring at the dark floor.

"And I think it'd be best not to mention our little encounter with Toby to Mistah Todd, hm?"

I couldn't help but grin widely, "Agreed."

"Tha's my girl. Now, why don't you pop up stairs for a tick and see 'ow Mistah Todd is doin'." I obeyed, climbing the creaking stairs to his bedroom. I was going to see him anyways; I had a question that needed to be answered.

"Dad, you in here?" I called out into what I was sure to be an empty room. Of course, I was wrong. He was standing, staring out a small window. I looked out into the distance as well, trying to see what he was seeing, but I just saw sky and those damn clouds. "Whatchya lookin' at?" I asked playfully. It only earned me a glare and Sweeney stepped away from the window.

He began flipping open his razor, then closing it, opening, then closing, repeating the process over and over again.

I mulled over how I was going to word this, "So, I was wondering…" I trailed off, but he didn't look at me. That made the whole situation a lot easier on my part. "Do you know what happened, what happened to Johanna afterwards?"

He just looked at me coldly. I talked about the unspeakable subject. But he responded to my great surprise. "She ran away with that sailor, they had three kids. And they had children, and so on. They managed to continue the family name, Hope."

Hope! Eric's last name! So Eric was the descendant of Johanna Barker and Anthony Hope. Huh, you learn something new every day.

The only question remained, was the blonde woman tied to this in any way?

_**Christmas:**_

My inner clock was what woke me up. How could it not, it was Christmas morning! I shoved the blankets off me and jumped out of bed landing with a loud thud on the wood floor. Ignoring the fact that my bare feet were freezing, I excitedly rushed out to the shop and shouted at the top of my lungs, "It's Christmas!"

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett materialized, looking a bit groggy. Ignoring the looks of tiredness, I raced to the window. To my amazement, I spied a few snowflakes falling gently. Wearing only my flannel pyjama bottoms and tee-shirt, no jacket, I opened the door and literally jumped outside.

"It's snowing! It's actually snowing!" I shouted out to the world. A few other kids came outside as well and began doing the same thing. The best beginning to Christmas! Christmas presents, I completely forgot. I hurried back inside.

Without thinking I went into the parlor. There was a pine tree in the corner; boxes in colorful wrapping paper littered the floor, a few had sparkly bows on them. My eyes widened in surprise. I slowly walked up to the pile, unable to believe what I was seeing. I've never seen something as amazing as the decorative tree, which seemed to glow and shimmer.

**Third Person POV:**

The two ghosts were dumbstruck. How had the Christmas gifts and the tree gotten there? They certainly had nothing to do with it. Mrs. Lovett was evening planning on breaking the news to James about a small Christmas, or even no Christmas. But this had happened and there was a Christmas after all.

It was a normal breakfast, nothing special. No matter, the three had a wonderful Christmas morning. Presents were opened, at least three for each of them. Mrs. Lovett and James could've sworn they saw Sweeney smile when he got a new leather strop for sharpening his razors. For Mrs. Lovett, a new dress, and for James, a journal. No one thought of how everything got there until James mentioned it.

"It's a Christmas miracle for sure."

A fire was lit later that night. Tea was served, and there were smiles all around. There were even chocolate chip cookies served.

They all fell asleep on the couch, breathing lightly.

James didn't sleep very well though. When Christmas vacation would be over, drama rehearsals would be tightening down. The play was approaching, getting closer week.

Spring holiday, wait another month, then the play. Things were about to get more stressful.

Things were about to get very interesting indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So so sorry for not updating sooner. I've joined a forum and have to write for that as well. I'll try and update ASAP!**

* * *

**One month later:**

I've never felt like I've had more of a family ever. No one fights, we all just get along. My grades have been improving, though not by much. Mrs. Lovett has been trying to help me as much as she could with homework. I would try to ask as little as possible. Depending on other people was not my strongest point.

Rehearsals have me constantly singing. My voice has becoming strained. A lot of people have been getting sick, putting more stress and pressure on the director. Absolutely no one could be absent for the show, we didn't have any understudies!

I did my best not to even catch a cold. Sometimes I thought I was getting a little paranoid though because every time someone would sneeze, I would jump a few inches away from them. It was just a reflex and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The woman kept coming to the rehearsals. I would never talk to her, no matter how much I wanted to. There were a few questions I needed to ask her. There was an air of familiarity around her. She kind of looked a lot like my real dad. But they couldn't be related, she surely would've been mentioned, and I had no family left as far as I knew.

Funny, I kind of missed talking to Toby. He made my world seem a little more interesting, adding an air of mystery every time he visited. But he had crossed over and was gone from this world forever. My mind kept jumping back to Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney.

_**At the Shop:**_

It had taken most of the day for Nellie to gather up what little courage she possessed at the moment. She desperately needed to talk with Sweeney. Jamie was catching on to the fact that they were still on Earth. Nellie couldn't just tell the girl that they weren't exactly invited to the other side because of what they had done. Jamie would probably freak out because it would mean that they truly were evil and she might suspect that they could possible kill her at any time of day.

"Mistah Todd!" She called out into the shop. He materialized in front of her, not looking very happy that he had been disturbed. "We 'ave to talk. It's rather urgent."

He didn't say anything; he just let her continue speaking. "Jamie's catching on to the fact that we're still here." she spoke nervously. Sweeney froze in his place. This was definitely not good. The two jumped a few inches in the air when they heard the door open and saw the fifteen year old burst in, out of breath.

"I…ran…all the way…home…from school." She announced in between her panting.

"Why would you do that love?"

"Cos I suck in gym class, that's why." Mrs. Lovett gave a secret smile when she noticed Jamie's accent. "I need to start practicin' my running if I wanna improve my grade." Jamie explained as she dropped her school bag on the floor. "And I've been thinking…about you and dad…I know you know."

Mrs. Lovett gave a quizzical look, "Know what love?"

"Know why you two haven't crossed over." The topic that the two ghosts have been dreading just moments before, spoken of.

They couldn't hide it any longer. "Well, you see Jamie, Mistah T and I, ain't exactly invited to the OtherSide." Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were just waiting for Jamie to freak out, perhaps even run and pack up her stuff to get out of there as fast as she could.

But Jamie was someone you needed to expect the unexpected from. "So…compensate. Do something good to make up for the bad." She explained as if it were no big deal.

"Little late for that isn't it?" Sweeney asked.

She gave a wicked grin, "Never too late for anything. Now, the trouble is, how are we going to make it happen?"

"We?" Sweeney inquired. "Who said you were involved?"

Flashbacks and memories flooded Jamie's mind as she remembered the first day she came here. Sweeney said those exact same words.

"Come on, we're talking about James Todd. Face it, you need Me." she giggled. And this time, Sweeney couldn't agree more.

Jamie screwed up her face in concentration and it froze that way for what seemed like several minutes. "Nope, can't think of anything." She shrugged and picked her school bag, and brought it to the parlour.

She called out from the parlour, "At least it's Friday, and in a couple more months, spring break, and then, the play!"

"And we can't wait love!" Mrs. Lovett called back.

The only thing on Jamie's mind was the play. And how to get her parents to redeem themselves. What could possibly make up for the fact that hundreds of men died and were eaten by their hands? Mulling over this, Jamie went to her room.

**Jamie's POV:**

The book I was reading was fading from my eyesight. School had been especially tiring, what with studying for finals. Everyone was well aware that they were far away, but our school wanted to make sure were at the top of our game.

A soft knock on my door and a creaking sound prepared me for Mrs. Lovett. She sat herself down next to me on the bed.

"Listen Jamie, I don't want you worryin' abou' this 'ole crossing over thing, alrigh'?" she asked, seriousness gleaming in her eyes.

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah no problem, sure thing."

"Good." And she kissed the top of my head. "Wot you reading?"

I kept my thumb on my page while showing her the cover. "To Kill a Mockingbird." I told her, though I was perfectly aware that she could read.

"Interesting title, and wot's it abou'?"

"Couldn't tell ya." I laughed, speaking truthfully. I marked my page and put my book down and sighed deeply. "I think I'm going to go over some lines."

"Good idea love. I'll leave you to it." She left, but I was still far from focusing. The one thing on my mind: Eric.

Did I like him? Or was I still pissed at him? Maybe I was the one overreacting now.

"_Easy now, hush love hush, don't distress yourself, wot's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait_."

Nice thoughts, happy thoughts.

"_Hush love hush, think it through. Once it bubbles then wot's to do? Watch it close, let it brew, wait."_

Keep an eye on the situation, got it.

"_I've been thinkin' flowers, maybe daisies to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve gloom?"_

This _place_ could use some cheering up.

"_Ah wait, love wait."_

Be patient, just wait. Everything will work out itself out in the end.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: sorry it has been so long! I've been really busy with school and family stuff. My mum is constantly kicking me off my laptop, and because she doesn't know that I have an account, I can't say anything about it.**

**Alright question: Because we are nearing the end of our story, I will give you people two options, kind of short, but more chapters, or long chapters, ending the story sooner? Your choice.**

* * *

**Four days before the play:**

Shit, shit, shit, shit! The play was this week!

"James snap outta it!" Claire smacked the back of my head.

"What, sorry." I apologized and staring at my lunch. I saw Claire give Camille and Lucille a look out of the corner of my eye, but I continued staring.

Why was I freaking out so much? It didn't seem natural to be this nervous. The bell rang and I threw away my lunch, only a few bites taken. I've been eating less and less as the play neared. I even felt myself getting weaker and weaker as the days went by, but my stomach was in too many knots to digest anything.

And I have to hand in a report after reading it aloud to the class. The assignment was to write about our family. Seems ridiculously easy, right? Well, if you weren't me, it would've been. I had to choose my words very carefully.

"Miss Todd, are you ready?" Mr. Harper asked me. Without nodding, or answering, I gave him a cold stare and stood up from my desk and walked to the front of the room.

"My parents are two of the most interesting people you will ever meet." I began. No one was really paying attention. If I accidently gave anything away, I'm sure they wouldn't notice.

Mr. Harper clung onto every word, as if it were the most appealing thing he has ever heard someone read aloud.

"And that is why my parents are extraordinarily unique." I concluded. A few people clapped, and Mr. Harper didn't ask any questions like he usually would have if this were any other assignment that I did terrible on. Score one for the freaky demon child!

Eric just won't stop bugging me. He comes to the shop and knocks on the door for ten minutes straight before giving up. Once, he did it for a whole half-hour! I wanted desperately to feel sympathy for him, and say kudos for having the courage to still come back to a haunted pie shop with a half insane demon Barber.

Jeremy had basically vanished from the face of the earth except for rehearsals. Thank you Mrs. Lovett! I receive looks of suspiciousness from people who talk about him. I was the last one to speak with him (as far as anyone else knew).

Pretty much everything had gone back to normal, even my looks. My hair is now its usual colour, and my eyes aren't demonic anymore. Even my skin gained some more colour (though I never noticed it was pale because of the people I live with).

I got fitted for my costume for the Final Scene. This one was much more realistic with black lace and material and all that jazz. It was really fun to twirl in. I wore the usual lace up boots, but they wouldn't be seen because of the length of the dress. I kind of felt like a princess.

Five minutes until rehearsal ended, and I was forced to get unchanged. When I gathered up my school things, I noticed the blonde waiting out in the hall with all the other parents. Even though the director was giving what seemed to be a big speech, I snuck out of the auditorium.

But of course, by the time I reached the hall, she was gone, and other people were leaving.

"James, who was that blonde woman?" Lucille asked me.

"I have no idea…" I trailed off.

"Really, cos she looks like you." Does she? I never really thought about it. But that can't possibly mean anything. A lot of people even say that everybody has somebody that looks like them. The person who looks like me just happens to be about twenty years older from the looks of it.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house." Seeing my look of uneasiness, she quickly added, "I moved in with my older sister. She had finished college two weeks ago. Been living with her ever since. So what do you say?"

Regretfully, I told her that I couldn't, that I was expected home. She understood completely and went over to her sister.

* * *

A few dead rose petals littered the school grounds. Rain lightly drizzled, making the July air seem more humid. I can't believe it's July already. It seems only yesterday that it was August of last year. I simply can't wait for summer holiday. I will make it the best one.

Cole would've made sure of it. Oh Cole, why did you have to leave me? What did I do to deserve something so tragic happen like mom and dad dying, then you going as well? If only you could see me now: happy, friends, a new family, heartbroken because of you.

I loved the way his blonde hair fell over his eyes just a bit. When he laughed, I laughed, even if I didn't think whatever happened was funny, because when Cole laughed, it was contagious. Everything Cole did was contagious, seriousness, laughing, and crying.

He must've been crying at that moment, because I was too.


	30. Chapter 30

**Day before the play:**

We were getting down to the nitty gritty. Less homework had been assigned, but more test prep during class for finals. Home was quiet, it was rather unnerving. To keep it from getting silent, I would sing loudly or talk stridently. However, the only thing it accomplished was getting Sweeney pretty pissed. The habit quickly stopped.

It had been a rough day at school, and I was lying in a chair in the parlour, staring into the blazing fire.

"Anything I can get you love?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she knelt down next to me.

I replied, "No thanks, just nervous is all." I shrugged, and looked out the window into the darkness. A few stars could be seen, and nothing more.

"Alrigh' deary, suit yourself." She patted my head lightly and left the room. I felt silly for being nervous. What could possibly go wrong? I've done well in all the rehearsals, never missing a step or beat. But opening night was different. People who've never seen, or heard of me for that matter, will be there, watching, judging. It was nerve wrecking.

At least there will only be one show. That takes some of the pressure off, but not much.

My parents, my real parents would've been proud of me, I'm sure. I was really never much good at anything other girls were good at like athletics, writing, fancy jazz dancing. But all of that was going to change in one day.

A voice spoke from behind me, "You should be in bed."

I didn't need to turn to know who it was, nevertheless, I did anyways. Sweeney's ghost eyes glinted in the firelight. I smirked then turned back around, ignoring his comment. His footsteps could be heard moving closer and sure enough, he was next to me in an instant.

"Come on." He commanded, and offered his hand. I took it gratefully, and he led me to the bedroom. Without bothering to change out of my shorts and loose tee-shirt, I got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Sleep came, calming my nerves, and bringing me to the sweet land of dreams.

* * *

Not bothering to open the door to leave, Sweeney stepped through it hoping to have the rest of the night alone, only to find himself face to face with Nellie.

"You did good." She complimented, taking his hand and gently caressing it with her fingers.

"One step closer to redemption s'pose." Sweeney said, gazing behind the Baker, not noticing that her hands had moved up to his arm.

"Right, of course." The slight sound of depression in her voice caught Sweeney's attention. He gave her a look that asked what the matter was. She gave a little sigh, "I'm not sure if I really want to go. I mean, wot if we leave, and Jamie still needs taking care of. Wot would become of 'er?"

Sweeney had never really thought about that. It seemed James would be able to take care of herself, but she was still just fifteen. Over the course of the year, she had practically become his daughter. Though he had only met her once, and almost killed her in the process, Sweeney was sure that Johanna was nothing like James.

Sweeney's spirit saw Johanna numerous times, and she seemed so fragile, flower like. James was tough, not easily broken down it seemed. She was a tricky one though. There were times where James had seemed fragile as well.

He would never admit it aloud, but James would be the one thing Sweeney would miss if he, _when_ he left this life.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: A super long chapter to make up for all the short ones. Over 3,000 words! I hope you guys like it (only two more chapters after this one).**

* * *

A thin line of light separated each side of the curtain. In the darkness, I made sure everything was set to go, running my fingers over all the objects on the counter. Knife, check, rolling pin, check; I was all good to go.

Eric and the boy who played Anthony were in front of the curtain, doing their scene. I hummed softly to myself as they went through the song.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." I heard Eric say menacingly. That was my cue. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs until I felt like they would burst.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The curtain opened, revealing me working hard on a pie and Eric walking in on the scene. The school orchestra played "Worst Pies in London".

"_Wait wot's yer rush, wot's yer 'urry? You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost._" I sang, trying to ignore the existence of the crowd. "_'alf a minute can't ya sit, sit ya down, sit!" _I lightly shoved Eric into a chair as he tried to make his escape. _"All I meant is tha' I 'aven't seen a customer for weeks, did ya come in for a pie sir?_" The song went on and on. Eventually, it led to me bringing Eric into the parlour.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

"You've a room over the shop. Times is so hard why don't you rent it out?" He suggested, glancing up above us.

"Up there? No, no one'll go near there. People think it's haunted."

This caught Eric's attention. "Haunted?"

I knew I had him. "Yeah. You see, years ago, something 'appened up there, something not very nice." The tale was spun using the golden thread of words.

"_She wasn't no match for such craft you see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she 'ad to be daft you see, so all of them stood there and laughed you see. Poor soul! Poor thing!"_

"NO!" Eric shouted, standing up from the bench that he sat on. "Would no one have mercy on her?" his voice was quaking, and sounding as if he was close to tears. Damn he was a great actor.

"So it is you," I said in a stage whisper. "Benjamin Barker."

"No," he barked. "Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."

Loud music played from the orchestra's instruments.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After "My Friends" the scenery was changed once the curtains were closed. Johanna, Jeremy, Anthony, Lucy, and the Beadle got ready for their scene.

"Hey, great job." Eric complimented.

"Thanks." I said as I swiped my forehead with the back of my hand and took a gulp of water. The stage lights were bright and hot enough to give someone heatstroke if they stayed under them long enough.

"Pirelli onstage." I heard a stage crew member say into a walkie-talkie. The same member walked up to me and Eric and said, "Be ready in five." I nodded, showing that I understood. Placing my water bottle back on the table that was filled with everyone else's bottles, a female voice spoke behind me,

"Hey girl." Lucille said. "You were fantastic!"

"Thanks." I replied. "That costume looks totally real, it's awesome."

She glanced down at her outfit. "It's okay I guess." Her tone of voice suggested that she'd rather be in heels and a miniskirt than a nineteenth century man's outfit. I didn't blame her, but it still looked kind of good.

"Well, I won't keep you. Good luck!" she hugged me, barely touching my shoulders then scampered away.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Toby had his drum all ready, wig neatly piled up underneath his cap. The curtains closed and stage crew brought out Pirelli's caravan. Toby took his place, Eric and I took ours.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention puh-lease! Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare._" Memories were triggered. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett held captive, Pirelli damning Sweeney to an eternal spirit life, which of course brought me to the thought of Judge Turpin and the Beadle.

Things could've been much worse back then than how it turned out to be. I could've been taken advantage of, could've gotten pregnant possibly, could've been murdered. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how lucky I actually was.

"_Ladies seem to love it_."

"_Flies do to_." I interjected Toby's rant about the "amazing" elixir. Pirelli grandly stepped out, and sung his song, holding out his seemingly everlasting notes perfectly.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The Contest, the most exciting part of the scene.

"The winner…is Todd!" Beadle Bamford announced. Pirelli looked pissed, but plastered on a false smile and congratulated Eric.

"I bow to a skill far greater than my own."

"The five quid." Eric held out his hand and the fake money was placed in his palm. The money was pocketed and we moved on.

The rest of the play seemed like a blur. Every time I had the chance to look out into the audience, I would search for Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. No sight of them. Damn it.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Epiphany was happening right now.

"_I had him; his throat was bare beneath my hand_."

"There there dear calm down-"

"_No I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!_"

"_Easy now, hush love hush, I keep telling you_-"

"_When_?"

"_Wot's yer rush_?" Staying in character was proving to become more difficult with each passing lyric. I had to keep focus! My eyes blinked and within those few nanoseconds, I imagined this being the actual Sweeney Todd. It all became more frightening.

I was forced into the barber chair; blade held to my throat, my death inches away from me (though it was fake of course). "_And_ _I'll never see Johanna; no I'll never hug my girl to me…FINSIHED_!" We have practised the song over a thousand times, but that shout still caught me off guard. I jumped a bit, hopefully not so much that the audience noticed.

The sounds of the orchestra roared in my ears. My hearing would never be the same after this, I was sure. It took all my might to force away an oncoming headache.

"_Not_ _one man, no nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me. I will have you!_" Eric was shouting to the audience members now. A few seemed to be on the edge of their seat.

"_And my Lucy lies in ashes and I'll never see my girl again. But the work waits! I'm alive at last and I'm full of joy!"_ I always questioned this lyric. He doesn't seem very "full of joy" when singing it.

I took a loud breath, "That's all very well, but what are we gonna do 'bout 'im?" almost everyone laughed. It was written to be a joke, but it didn't strike me as funny. Not with what I have seen in the past year.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A look of realisation spread across my face turned as I faced the audience, "_Seems a downright shame."_

"Shame?"

"_Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame, wot's 'is name 'as, 'ad, 'as, nor it can't be traced."_

The scene from the movie played in my head. Did it all really look like that? Was it all really sung? Probably.

"_No the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy." _I never knew what clergy was.

"_Then actor, it's compactor." _I suggested.

"_Ah, but always arrives overdone. I'll come again when you have JUDGE on the menu!_" Eric took the butcher knife and held it to my neck, the rolling pin held securely in my hand.

"_Have charity towards the world my pet._"

"_Yes, yes I know, my love._"

"_We'll take the customers that we can get._"

"_High born and low, my love_."

"_We'll not discriminate great from small, no we'll serve anyone."_

"_We'll serve anyone."_

"_And to anyone…at all!" _We sang forte, holding out the notes as the audience applauded loudly. Eric and I held our position perfectly still until the curtains concealed our appearance. Even then we waited a few seconds like we were supposed to. Once the seconds past, we unfroze and intermission began.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Everyone gathered in the "Waiting Room". It was the place where people who weren't onstage gathered. The cast and crew chatted animatedly to each other. I slipped past a few people and hid in a shadowed corner. Just my luck, Eric saw me and walked over.

"Hey, I thought you would be over with Jeremy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm over him. It was just a fling, okay?"

"Alright, just making sure."

I eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean just making sure?"

His mouth opened to answer, but the sound that came out of it, wasn't his voice. It took me a second to realise it was because it wasn't him that spoke.

"I'm super psyched for act two!" Lucille exclaimed loudly. A crew member shot her a warning look, telling her to quiet down, or just shut up. In more of a whisper, she continued speaking, "The crowd is going to 'Lovett'." She laughed a little at her own joke. I struggled to keep from making a scathing noise.

The director strutted in, "All right peoples, act one was absolutely fabulous! Let's make act two even better, okay?" I couldn't help but stare at his weird mustache. It really irked me, making me lose focus, tuning out every other word he said. I assumed he was speaking about keeping focus and trying to motivate us. I honestly couldn't care less.

His speech was finally finished, and it took up nine of the fifteen minutes that was intermission. I scrambled to get into my next costume on while Toby and Eric went to their stage positions.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Once my corset was laced, though not too tightly, I rushed to the stage, grabbing the tray of pies as I passed the props table.

"Ready?" I whispered to Toby.

"As I'll ever be." He smiled and I returned it. I gave an exasperated sigh, and the curtains opened once more.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"_Nice to see you deary, 'ow 'ave you been keeping? Cor, me bones is weary. Toby, one for the gentleman. Hear the birdies cheeping, 'elps to keep it cheery. Toby! Throw the old woman out!" _I shouted as I pointed to "Loony Lucy" as the cast and crew liked to call her. We weren't making fun of her; she was the one that made it up.

Clips of rehearsals flashed through my head. Waltz over here, twirl over there, meet Toby in the centre.

"_Bless my eyes, fresh supplies._" My stomach churned as I said this. God it was so sick. "_'Ow about it deary, be 'ere in a twinkling. Jus' confirms my theory, Toby, God watches over us. Didn't 'ave an inkling, positively eerie. Toby! Throw the old woman out!"_

Another round of applause, another job well done, one more song down, four more to go. I can do this!

But my bones ached, and my voice was becoming hoarse. Lasting much longer seemed nearly impossible, but it had to be done, a lot of people were counting on me.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"_Ooh Mistah Todd, I'm so 'appy, I could, eat you up I really could. You know wot I'd like to do Mistah Todd? Wot I dream, if the business stays as good, where I'd really like to go. In a year or so._" This had to be the most awkward song for Eric and me to be performing together. For starters, I had to kiss him on the cheek… repeatedly.

"_By the sea, wouldn't tha' be smashing?_ _Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel when it's jus' you an' me an' the English Channel, in our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy. We'll 'ave chums over every Friday, by the sea. Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea, we'll grow old together, by the sea side hoo-oo by the beautiful sea!_"

It was apparent that Eric was not enjoying the song either. It was that, or he was just taking his role of Sweeney totally serious.

"_Down by the sea, married nice and proper. By the sea, bring along your chopper,_" I gave him a mischievous smile, "_to the seaside, hoo-hoo, by the beautiful sea._"

A few audience members stood up and clapped obnoxiously loud and the curtains closed once more.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Send up the boy." Eric commanded.

"Shouldn't you jus' leave the boy-" I was given a look that said "send him up now, or die." Chills went down my spine.

"Toby!" I called out into the wings. "Mistah Todd wants ya!"

"Right ma'am!" Toby called out, and hobbled onto the stage, and I left the scene.

The ending was near, and still no sign of Mrs. Lovett or Sweeney. The thought of them just standing me up like that practically brought me to tears. They were my family now; I thought they would've appeared for just a second if anything. But no, nothing.

#*#*#*#*#*

Toby was seated next to me, looking deep into my eyes lovingly.

"_Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothin's gonna harm you, no sir not while I'm around."_

"Wot do you mean someone bad?" I questioned him.

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."_

"Wot _are_ you talkin' abou'?"

"There are things that I've been thinkin, about Mr. Todd. _Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb. I can do it, put me to it, show me something I can overcome. Not to worry mum._" Poor Mrs. Lovett, having to go through this; either keep her child safe, or please the man she loved.

"_Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothin's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around."_

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time, nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." _Fake tears slid down my face, but some of them weren't fake. It was truly heartbreaking.

#*#*#*#*#*

"_Toby, where are ya love?_" My voice rang out in an eerie manner.

"_Toby, where are ya lad?_" Eric called out.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."_ I assured the boy, but he was still nowhere to be found.

The lunatics that escaped from Bedlam were singing now, "_City on fire, rats in the streets and the lunatics yelling at the moon it's the end of the world yes!_ _City on fire! Hunchbacks dancing! Stirrings in the ground and the whirring of giant wings! Watch out! Look! Blotting out the moonlight, Thick black rain falling on the City on fire! City on fire! City on fire!"_

This was going to be the most perfect ending; I could feel it in my gut.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*_

"DIE DON'T IT EVAH DIE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Jeremy clutched onto my dress, gasping for a breath that would never come for Turpin.

"Why'd you scream?" Eric asked as he came bursting in on the scene.

"Oh, he was just catching onto me dress, but 'e's finished now." I started to drag Lucy's body across the stage floor to toss her into the oven, but not before Eric shoved me to open the door, saying he'll take care of it.

"'Don't I know you' she said." He solemnly stared at Lucy. "You knew she lived."

"I was only thinking of you." I explained, thinking that it was such a poor excuse.

"You lied to me." I flashed back to the pie shop when Eric met Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"_No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied. Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died. Poor thing, she lived but it left 'er weak in the head, all she did for months was jus' lie there in bed, should've been in 'ospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing, better you should think she was dead, yes I lied cos I love you. I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you. Could that thing 'ave cared for you like me?"_

Eric suddenly turned to face me, fear swelling up inside me. "_Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past."_

"_Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear I thought it was only for the best. Believe me? can we still be married?_" Eric took hold of me, gently spinning me across the floor.

"_The history of the world my pet_."

"_Oh Mistah Todd, oh Mistah Todd, leave it to me_."

"_Is learn forgiveness and try to forget_."

"_By sea Mistah Todd, we'll be comfy 'n cozy, by the sea Mistah Todd, where there's no one nosy_."

"_And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it, just keep living it, REALLY LIVING IT!_" And that was the end. I was lifted in the air and shoved into the oven. I screamed like I was burning, as if there was a real fire, though it was just a smoke machine.

When my screaming died away, I crawled out of the secret back door of the oven and gave Toby a quick pat on the back for good luck, and he went onstage.

The high pitched shriek of the bell sounded, and The Ballad began.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. His skin was pale and his eye was odd_." I sang along quietly to myself as I waited to go back onstage.

"_He shaved the faces of gentlemen, who never thereafter were heard of again_."

"_He trod a path that few have trod, did Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_."

Lucy, with her throat red from the "blood" arose from the dead. "_He kept a shop in London town of fancy clients and good renown_."

"And _what if none of their souls were saved, they went to their maker impeccably shaved_."

"_By Sweeney, by Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet of Street_."

"_Swing your razor wide Sweeney, hold it to the skies. Freely flows the blood of those who moralize!_" The Beadle's voice was unnaturally high and Pirelli's was back to being Italian.

"_His needs were few his room was bare. He hardly uses his fancy chair. The more he bleeds the more he lives, he never forgets and he never forgives. Perhaps today you gave nod, to Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_." I smiled and suppressed a laugh, thinking about how I have done just that so many times before.

"_Sweeney wishes the world away, Sweeney's weeping for yesterday,_" Wow, Sweeney has changed so much, "_hugging the blade, waiting the years, hearing the music that nobody hears_."

"_Sweeney waits in the parlour hall, Sweeney leans on the office wall_."

"_No one can help, no one can hide you, isn't that Sweeney there beside_?" I looked next to me just in case.

"_Sweeney wishes the world away, Sweeney's weeping, Sweeney's weeping for yesterday_." was what the boys sang.

"_Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney_." All the girls sang.

"_Todd_." Everyone's voice rang out.

"_There_." One boy shouted.

"_There_." A girl shouted.

"_There_." A victim cried out.

"_There_!" Everybody stepped aside as they yelled that. There, was Eric, standing still as if he weren't just murdered by Toby.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd_."

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd_." The cast echoed.

"_He served a dark and a hungry god_."

"_He served a dark and a hungry god_." My part was coming up next. I snuck onstage with the cover of a few lunatics and victims.

"_To seek revenge may lead to Hell_."

"_But everyone does it and seldom as well_." I sang.

"_As Sweeney, as Sweeney Todd_." Eric and I sang in unison, looking intensely at the audience.

Everybody's voice rang out loud and clear, "The Demon Barber of Fleet…" we all started to walk off stage, but not completely. "Street!" We all left except for Eric and me. He was about to walk away when he turned and faced me. I gave him a look of longing, but he just turned away and I did as well. The orchestra played their last note.

A standing ovation, when we finished bowing. Eric and I were given the loudest applause. The curtains closed for the last time.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I almost cried when I wrote and read this chapter. This is a warning to all!**

* * *

Everyone was crowded into a group backstage: stage crew, parents, distance family, cast, everyone. I seemed to be the only one alone.

"Hey James," Eric said quietly into my ear, making me shudder from discomfort. I turned to face him. "I was wondering, everything between us, I mean, you know what I'm talking about right?"

I shook my head slowly, "No."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you um, wanted to go out. With me."

I screwed up my face in concentration, as if I were really thinking about it. But I already knew my answer. "Eric, you're smart, funny, and can be incredibly sweet. No, I will not go out with you."

He looked shattered, but I just walked away and was once again standing alone.

Someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder, but when I turned, no one was there. I had the sudden urge to go to the stairs out in the hallway. I glanced to my left, to my right, and then I left.

I totally should've guessed who would be there: Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett was smiling broadly; Sweeney's aura seemed to be happier, though no expression of it was revealed.

"Jamie you were bloody amazing!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed hugging me tightly. Who knew that ghosts could hug you to suffocation?

"Wait, you guys saw it?" I asked.

Mrs. Lovett nodded vigorously, "Of course we did, we wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Again, I was confused. "But I didn't see you guys. It didn't seem like you were around."

She placed her hand gingerly on my shoulder and spoke seriously, "Jamie, we're always around, even if ya can't see us."

I felt tears of joy coming on, but I managed to hold the back. As soon as Mrs. Lovett lifted her hand off my shoulder, Sweeney hugged me, actually hugged me! I was being hugged by the Demon Barber of Fleet Street!

Someone behind me coughed slightly. I jumped and turned at the same time, unaware if Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney disappeared or not. It was the blonde, the one always hanging around outside the auditorium during rehearsals. She had come to see the show.

She meekly stepped forward, just one step. "Uh hi. Your name is Jamie, right?"

I gave her an odd look. "Yeah?" Her mouth turned into a small smile.

"I should probably introduce myself," She stuck her hand out in front of her. Her grasp was firm as I took hold of her hand to shake. "Bella," she stated, "Bella Turrent." I let out a small gasp. How was it that she shared my former last name? I really looked at Bella for the first time.

She had golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, Bella looked a lot like my biological dad. That's when it hit me! before another thought raced across my mind though, Bella spoke, "I'm your father's sister."

I knew it! But I didn't think there was anyone related to me left. Every word left my mouth in a rush.

"Oh my gosh seriously? I thought everyone was dead! Then how come Cole and I didn't come to live with you? Oh my god, Cole he's-"

"dead, I know. I was the one that made the funeral arrangements." Funeral arrangements of course, how could I have forgotten? Obviously Cole's body went somewhere! I just got so caught up in everything, I forgot about my dead brother's body. How thick could I get?

"So where is Cole now?"

"In the cemetery near my house. I didn't have an official funeral yet. I was waiting for you to show." Bella- or Aunt Bella now -had become misty-eyed. So did I talking of my dead brother. Aunt Bella continued speaking, "And now, I've come here to you home…with me." Home, I've had so many different homes: Florida, Number Five (for only about fifteen minutes though), I didn't even consider Florida home anymore. 186 was my home. But I couldn't tell her that, and I couldn't just leave.

My mouth opened to respond when I heard a whisper in my ear, "We'll miss you." I immediately recognized it as Mrs. Lovett's. unable to help myself, I stared down the hallway and saw the two very familiar figures. My eyes never left that spot when I said, "Could you excuse me for a moment?" I scuttled away before another word was said.

I had the whole conversation prepared. Well, almost, it was more of a sentence or two with an awkward silence. Mrs. Lovett just smiled and Sweeney said, "We'll see you back home." Both vanished just as Aunt Bella came up behind me.

"So, whadya say?"

I nodded twice, "Yeah, but first, I have to take off this costume and we need to stop somewhere."

"Okay cool, where?"

"You'll see when we get there; I'll tell you where it is." And I walked back to the stage to get the costume off.

Aunt Bella drove the car while I said which turns to take and such. We finally arrived at the pie shop.

"This is where you lived for the past year?" her eyes were wide in surprise and amusement.

"Yup, hang on, I'll be right out." I opened the door and literally jumped out of the car.

* * *

All three of us were crying as I packed up my stuff. I was crying the most, Sweeney not shedding a tear, but they still formed around the edges of his eyes.

"I-I'm r-really g-gonna miss you guys." I sobbed, unable to contain myself. It was definitely a group hug moment.

"Oh Jamie, we… love you so…much." cried Mrs. Lovett.

"So very much." Sweeney added. Just then a bright, sparkling light shimmered just a few feet away. I wiped the tears from my eyes to get a better look.

"Is that?"

"I think it is love, I think it is." Mrs. Lovett knelt down beside me for one last hug, and she kissed me on the cheek as well. Sweeney did the exact same thing.

"I love you dad." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart." He stood up and took Mrs. Lovett's arm in his.

"See you two someday."

"But not one day soon, promise us tha' love."

"Pinkie promise." That earned me a quizzical look, but I shrugged it off. Then the two walked into the light. They had redeemed themselves.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, what took you so long?" Aunt Bella complained.

"Jus' sayin' goodbye is all."

"Okay then…" No further questions were asked as we took the long and tiresome drive.

After about a half-hour, I realised that it seemed that we were leaving London.

"Aunt Bella? Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid we'll be taking a rather long drive. Cambridge is where I live." Cambridge? I'm leaving London? And I never said goodbye officially to anyone at school.

I was about to start a whole new life…again.


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks so much to Sammy Gal, thefanficwriter, Partyhard Drunkard XD, PurpleandBlackPandas, EmberBonham-Carter, Maxine the unknowingly admired, xJill Lovett, LeaJailbird, daisy10166, writer103010, BlackandBlueBears, Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos, x isabella lestrange x, kittyloverkisser, Saphire Skyle, futonboy15, NN, nicolagirl, Lovely, Mrs Tom Riddle, and to all of you who favourited, story alerted, all of that, Thanks ever so much. It almost makes me sad to end this, but it has come to that point. You guys have all been so awesome and supportive! YOU ROCK!**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Life here in Cambridge turned out better than I assumed. I made new friends and my grades have improved drastically after Aunt Bella hired a private tutor for me. I still keep in contact with Camille, Claire, and Lucille. What happened to Eric, no one's really sure? Claire texted me saying that there was a rumour going around that after I refused his offer of me being "his girl", he went insane and was brought to the asylum. I didn't believe on word of it.

I visit Cole's grave everyday. I tell him about school and everything else. Sometimes I feel that every time the wind blows, its Cole saying something back to me. Before this past year, I would've thought myself ridiculous, but after summer last year and the school year, I could never be too sure.

I was leaning against Cole's headstone, singing "By the Sea" to him and daydreaming about actually going to the seaside. Aunt Bella was just a few metres away when she called out to me, "James, time to come home."

When I stood up and brushed my trousers, I complained, "Do we absolutely have to?"

"Yes we do," she laughed, "Besides; we have a party to go to." Right, the party, how could I have forgotten? Everyone came together and decided to throw a block party in honour of the new neighbours. No clue who they are though, never even saw them.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back." I told Cole's headstone.

Once back home, I tore off my jacket and put on a nice shirt that was excellent for an occasion such as this one. Well, sort of. It was a black tee-shirt that had a picture of Sweeney on it with the caption: "How 'bout a shave?" underneath it.

"Jamie, hurry up!"

"Coming!" I called back, and then gave a little laugh. My aunt was one of the coolest people. She acted like my older sister instead of a parent.

With one last glance in the mirror, I scampered out of my room.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The whole street was crowded at the Clyde Estate. Scents of barbecue hit me like a brick wall would have if I were running full speed at it. Smoke from the grills and fire pits clouded my vision, a good sign that it was going to be a good time. Young children ran around chasing each other, older kids hung out by an oak tree.

"Hey everybody, the Damons are here!" Mr. Clyde shouted, raising the tongs he was using for rotating hot dogs in the air.

"James!" Aunt Bella called out to me. "Come over here a sec." I darted up to her. "I would like for you to meet the Damons."

The Damons seemed normal, but oddly familiar: a man, woman, a brother, and a sister. Aunt Bella clutched my wrist and brought me over for introductions.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Damon, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella and this is my niece, Jamie."

Mrs. Damon spoke, "It's nice to meet ya too Bella and James. And please call me Nellie." Nellie? No, it couldn't be. And did she call me James?

"Ben." said Mr. Damon as he shook Aunt Bella's and my hand. "And these are our children, Joanne and Colby." The two children stepped forwards. I caught Mrs. Damon looking at me strangely. The same thing could be said about Mr. Damon.

Joanne and Colby ran off, playing tag while Aunt Bella went to talk with someone else. I was about to Join Joanne and Colby, but found that I couldn't leave the sides of Mr. and Mrs. Damon. Why did they look so familiar, and what was up with names?

"Mrs. - Mrs. Lovett is tha' you?" I questioned.

Mrs. Damon looked at me oddly, "I'm afraid I don't know wot you're talking about. Tell ya wot why don't you go play with Joanne and Colby, get to know them a bit."

"Alrigh'." And I joined the two other children. But just for a split second, I glanced back over the Damons and both Nellie and Ben winked at me at the same time.

Smiling broadly, I winked back.


	34. Chapter 34

This story was fantastic journey that I had fun traveling on.

I also noticed that there was a question that most people asked, and I kept forgetting to answer. I joined two forums: Have a little priest (Sweeney Todd) and Life at Hogwarts (Harry Potter).

And we should give credit to where it's due. Tim Burton, Stephen Sondheim, and the people who created "The Little Vampire" It was what gave me the story ending.

Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story. It couldn't have been completed without your support. And now we lay James Turrent down to rest for good.


End file.
